A new threat
by lady-sesshoumaru41
Summary: A continuation from a previous story- Sesshoumaru's unexpected mate. In this story Naraku is dead and a new demon threat in on the horizon. How will the great lord of the western lands deal with this new danger.
1. Default Chapter

A new threat

For those of you who are reading this story for the first time. This is a continuation of another story called Sesshoumaru's unexpected mate. It has 39 chapters in it. In that story Sesshoumaru takes on a human girl (Katame) as his mate. He produces two sons. Inumouru and Samotoyame sometimes referred to as Inu and Samoto. Inuyasha also takes on a mate. (Three guesses, first two don't count.) He also produces a son Sugumi. Sugumi is a full demon in human form. He can fly like his uncle Sesshoumaru but he smells like neither human nor demon. The sons of Sesshoumaru look like Inuyasha but each boy is different. I highly recommend reading the first story it will help you to know the characters better.

In this story Naraku is dead and a new demon is on the horizon.

It has been six months since Inuyasha left to go to find the last of the jewel shards with his wife Kagome and son Sugumi. Miroku and Sango and little Shippo traveled with them.

Sesshoumaru was out on patrol up in the mountains surrounding his valley home, as was his custom. He had begun this practice along time ago when his sons where first born. He had left the boys at the palace with their mother. It was the time of the new moon. The boys being half demon like their uncle, Inuyasha, were subject to the same transformation at the new moon. They would loose their demon power that night and become completely human. Sesshoumaru knew this but didn't see any danger in leaving them behind. They were well trained and strong even in their human form. No enemy had tried anything in a long time. He felt safe. He was wrong.

Yoshi was a demon whose special delight was to prey on those who were weakened by battle or something like the change a half demon goes through. He had killed many half demons this way. Inuyasha always had to stay extra vigilant during this time for he had been warned of Yoshi.

This time Yoshi was coming for the son's of Sesshoumaru. He had watched Sesshoumaru's household and knew when the boy's time of weakness was. He would wait until the great lord's guard was down then he would strike.

The boy's were inside enjoying the evening meal. The sun had set early for it was fall time. The boys were already in their human form.

That's when they heard him. Yoshi was out in the courtyard calling to them. "Son's of Sesshoumaru come to me. I would have your blood, half-breeds."

The boy's went to get up but Katame stopped them. "Stay here!" She commanded. "I will check this out first. If I need you I'll call. But I want you two to stay inside. You hear me. I'll skin you if you dare disobey me!" Katame could still strike fear into her son's, even if they were almost her height. She went out into the courtyard. "Who are you?" She demanded.

"Ah the mate of Sesshoumaru, is it not? Have you come out to defend your sons? Why is it that they do not fight for them selves? Is it because they are too weak?" He cackled at his own joke.

"You will leave my home, demon. I will not allow you to stay while my husband is gone. If you wish to fight someone go and find him. I'm sure he would enjoy the company."

"I know Sesshoumaru is gone, woman. I have come to kill the half-breeds. And while I'm at it I may as well kill you."

"Try it." Katame drew her sword. Sesshoumaru had taught her well. She could fend off almost all of his attacks in the training sessions. She was sure she could handle this one. All she had to do was stall for time. The boys would change back in the morning. She just had to last that's all.

Yoshi under estimated the woman. He came at her and she swung the sword. She cut a great gash across his side.

"Ahhhhh" He screamed and turned on her. "You will pay for that woman." He raced toward her and she leaped out of the way. Inumouru had taught her that. He said it would come in handy. It did.

Yoshi threw something at her. She wasn't sure what it was but she was sure she didn't want it to hit. She used her sword to deflect the things and then lunged at the demon. Her sword went right through the demon's belly. She twisted the sword and pulling it up and out.

Yoshi was fatally wounded. He began to writhe terribly.

Inumouru called out to his mom. "The head momma. The head, you must take the head or his thrashing will kill you."

Katame nodded to her son and raised the sword and brought it down on the demon's neck ending his misery.

The boy's came running out to their mother who was now collapsed on the ground.

"Wow momma you were great. "Samotoyame was so proud of his mother. "All that training really paid off. Hey momma, Look!" He was pointing to something sparkling on the ground by the demon's head.

"Give those here Samoto." Katame looked at the tiny fragments in her hand. "Aren't these the things your uncle has been looking for?"

The boy's looked at them. "I don't know he never let me see them." Inumouru said.

"Well I guess I'll have to keep them here for him. The next time he comes to visit I'll show them to him." She went inside and put the fragments into a little pouch to give to Inuyasha the next time she saw him, whenever that my be.

When Sesshoumaru returned from his patrol a few days later he had some interesting news waiting for him.

"Father, father." Samoto ran up to his father at the gate. "You should have been here, you should have seen her."

"Who, seen what? Sesshoumaru was confused. His son Samotoyame was an excitable little demon and always got ahead of himself.

"You need to slow down Samotoyame. What happened?"

Samoto went on to relate how his mother 'Katame the terrible', which is what the boy's now called their mother. Had slew the demon and saved the day. He related the battle in all its gory details. How she had struck the fatal blow and then removed the head of the beast.

The boys had erected a post out side the gates to their mother's glory and mounted the demon's head on top. Of course they didn't tell her that. She thought they had taken the body out and buried it like she told them to. She would have their hides if she ever found out the truth.

Katame never ventured beyond the gates. She learned that painful lesson a long time ago. It had been taught to her by Shogon. (first story. Little gory but good none the less.)

Sesshoumaru looked at the grizzly trophy and smiled. Katame had proved herself worthy of being his mate many times but this. This was worth noting.

He went into the palace and scooped up his wife. She squeaked. She hadn't heard him come in.

"So! This is Katame the terrible. Demon slayer. Should I be worried?" He kissed her.

"Yes, especially if you're going to keep sneaking up on me." She gave him a little swat on the side of the head. "Now put me down you beast. I have to finish cooking." She looked up at him waving her spoon. "And if you ever call me that again I'll...."

Sesshoumaru put his hand over her mouth. "Be careful woman I've been gone for days and you know what I can do to you. So be very careful."

She lowered her spoon. "All right you win this one. So, do you want a bath before supper?"

"No little one, I think you and I shall enjoy our bath after the meal."

Katame's cheeks went red. They always did when he suggested that they bathe together. It usually meant that she would get little or no sleep that night.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been nearly a year since Inuyasha and Kagome had left on their quest...

It was a beautiful day. The wind was up and the trees were swaying in the stiff breeze. Inumouru and his brother Samoto were going through their exercises. Samotoyame had received his sword from his father. The blade was of an amazing craftsmanship. The sword master had outdone himself with this blade. He called the blade tokir-katana. It, like his brother's sword had spells attached to it. The sword could blast energy at the enemy that would knock his opponent down both blinding and stunning him with a terrible light would flash forward.

Samoto only had to cry out "blast light destroyer" and the magic would come forth. The sword did have its limitations though. If he used it against humans for an evil end, the sword would rust away to powder in his hand burning it to a crisp in the process.

Katame was busy in her vegetable patch tending her beans when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and squealed with delight.

"Hi aunt Katame. I missed you." Sugumi picked up his aunt and gave her a big hug.

"Sugumi! Oh I'm so glad to see you. How is everyone? Is everything alright?" Katame was ecstatic to see her young nephew again. She took the boy by the hand and brought him into the house.

Sesshoumaru we have a visitor. Someone you may remember, but then again it's been so long.

He turned to face his nephew. He had scented him out in the courtyard and wasn't the least bit surprised to see him.

"Sugumi, it is good to see you young one. Your father is not with you. Why?" Sesshoumaru noted the lack of his brother's scent while they were still outside. "Will he be coming later?"

"No uncle Sesshoumaru. I came alone. I missed Inu and Samoto so I asked my dad if I could come for a little visit. Is that ok?"

"Did you miss my temper as well, young Sugumi?" He smiled at the boy. "Yes, it's ok. You may visit as long as you like."

Sugumi brightened up. For a second there he wasn't sure if his uncle was angry or not. It wasn't always easy to say with that demon. His mood could change rapidly and without warning.

Sugumi went out to visit with his cousins. They had some catching up to do.

"Mmmmm." Katame watched the boy's in the yard. They were big but they were still boys and they loved to be together.

Sesshoumaru came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "What are you thinking little one."

She turned to him and said. "He missed us, and I missed him and I miss Kagome." Can we go to visit them where they are? After Sugumi has his visit with us. Could we follow him back there? I would really like to see my friend again."

Sesshoumaru held his wife close to his chest. She had been sad and lonely since Inuyasha and his mate had left. The palace was empty it seemed. He rubbed her back and she nuzzled into the folds of his clothes.

"I don't see why not. Perhaps we can spend a little time with them and help them to find those crystal shards they are always seeking."

She looked up at her husband and smiled. "When?"

"Let the boys have their visit. Does a week seem too long for you to wait my dear?"

She hugged him tightly. "A week."

A week later: At the camp where Inuyasha and the hunters were staying...

"Katame!" Kagome ran to her friend. How have you been? I'm so glad to see you. You look good. Has he been treating you well? I'll hit him if he hasn't." Kagome's words came out all at once.

Katame laughed. "Slow down you're going to pop." She gave her friend a big a hug. "I'm fine. And yes he is treating me well. I've missed you terribly. It was such a shock to see Sugumi in my vegetable patch. He has grown so much. And his skills have really improved. He joined the boys in their drills. They are all getting to be very dangerous. Sugumi has his own sword now. He will want to show you that. Oh I've missed you so much!"

Inuyasha walked up to the two women. "Do I get a hello?"

"Hi, I've missed you too." She ran and gave him a big hug. "Oh I have something for you. I think it may be something you are looking for. Just a minute and let me get it for you."

Inuyasha and Kagome followed her back to her bags she had brought with her. She pulled out a small pouch she opened it and emptied it into Inuyasha's hand.

Two little sparkling fragments dropped out of the pouch and landed in his palm. He looked up at her and asked.

"How did you get these?"

"The boys found them. They fell out of Yoshi, the demon I slew back several months ago. Are they the things you are looking for?"

"They are from a demon... You slew? Katame? You slew a demon who had two jewel shards in him?" Inuyasha was shocked. This little woman standing in front of him couldn't possibly have killed a demon. Especially not one who had two shards in him. The shards have a property in them that increases a demon's strength. How could she have done this?

Katame explained. "It was on the new moon in the fall time. The boys had already transformed and Sesshoumaru was long gone on patrol. Yoshi wanted to kill the boys so I had to do something. I didn't go through all that sword training for nothing. Sesshoumaru always worked me very hard in the training so I would be able to fight is the need ever came up. Besides, this demon wasn't very skilled. Either that or he didn't expect a mere woman to be able to take him down." She smiled.

"Either way the boys found those when they moved the body. Are they what you need?"

Inuyasha closed his hand on them. "I don't know how you did it. You could've gotten yourself killed, you foolish girl." He gave her a hug. "Thank you. They are two jewel shards. I appreciate you keeping them for me. But don't you dare do anything like that again or I'll spank you so hard you won't sit down for a week." He warned her. (A spanking is what Sesshoumaru used to do to her and Kagome when they would misbehave. He felt that they were too weak to handle a real beating. See first story chapter two.) Inuyasha was actually very worried about Katame getting herself into trouble. "Do you have any idea what a demon could do to you?"

"Inuyasha. You of all people know that I do. I've been under the hand of more than one demon in my lifetime and I'm not about to let that happen ever again. As for spanking me goes, you'll have to get passed my sword first." She pulled it out to show him." The kids call me 'Katame the terrible.' And it's not just because of the bath tub anymore."

Inuyasha put up his hands in mock defeat. "I surrender, please don't slay me, lady Katame. I'll wash, honest."

"Oh you." She put her sword back in its place. And swat at his arm as she walked by.

Later as they sat around the fire, the group sat swapping stories of the adventures they had experienced. The boys, Inumouru and Samoto regaled everyone with the tail of 'Katame the terrible.' They were so proud of their mother. They even let slip about their little monument to her success.

"Inu! You did what?" Katame was not impressed.

"It was Samoto's idea." Inu was not going to go down to his mother's wrath alone.

"My idea. No way, Inu. I didn't do that on my own. You cut down the pole for it, remember?"

"Enough! As soon as we get back you two terrors are going to bury that thing and then you.... Oh, I'll think of something, mark my words." Katame was furious. "Something like that out side the gates could attract trouble rather that dissuade it."

Sesshoumaru just put his arm around his wife and held her close. "Don't worry little one it's been there for nearly half a year now. Leave it be."

"How could you say that? Putting up things like that at the gate is an invitation for demons to try and slay whoever they find inside. They will want to best the one who slew the others outside."

"They would be hard pressed to best you my girl."

"Don't mock me Sesshoumaru, I'm serious."

"As am I. Have no fear Katame. You will be quite safe." Sesshoumaru pulled her into his arms and whispered. "Let's go somewhere quiet."

Sesshoumaru and his wife went off the find a quiet place where they could enjoy each other's company. Camp life would be difficult for her but Sesshoumaru intended to keep his wife with him. He would do his best to give her the privacy she needed but also the attention she was used to.

The next morning the hunters and demons were up early. Sesshoumaru and his wife and sons were already at practice. Sugumi had decided to join them. Sugumi worked with his aunt Katame. He had a special fondness for his aunt and was really impressed that she was so skilled with the sword.

She put him through his paces and never let up once. Sugumi was a little surprised that she was as strong as she was. She was such a little thing. She only came up to uncle Sesshoumaru's chest and she had such tiny bones. It seemed impossible that she could even lift a sword let alone bring it down with such force as she did.

Katame could do this but she also tired easily. That's why she came on so strong. She knew she had to dispatch her enemy quickly or be too weak and tired to defend herself later.

Sugumi knocked her sword from her hand. She cried out a warning. It landed just missing Samoto's foot.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Samoto are you hurt?" She ran to her son. "I have got to learn how to hang on to that better. Your father does that to me all the time."

Samotoyame laughed at his mom. "You worry too much momma. I'm fine. I saw it coming." He pat her on the head. He liked to do that now that he was taller than her.

"Oh you hateful little beast. I'll drown you in the river." She took off running after him.

Samoto just laughed all the harder. Here he was, a half demon, being chased down by his _little_ human mother. "Careful momma. You're awfully small to be chasing someone as big as me."

"Samoto, I can still spank you. You little rip." She laughed and lept forward catching him around his waist, the two of them plunged into the pond that was nearby.

Katame always swam after practice. It gave her a chance to cool down and also wash the sweat from her clothes and body.

Samoto swam for a few minutes and then left his mom some privacy. He never went very far. Samoto always guarded his mother. He still felt the guilt of that day when Naraku took his mom away. He vowed never to allow that to happen again. (Chapter 37 of the first story.)

Back at the camp, breakfast was being served. Inuyasha, the monk and Sesshoumaru were discussing the day's plans.

They would travel down the path south to the next village, a three-day journey. There they would try to pick up the trail of yet more shards. They had heard rumors of trouble in that town.

Miroku and Sango were demon hunters by trade. They would fight them off for money and food. So they always kept their ears open for signs of trouble.

Inuyasha and Kagome were only after the shards. They would help rid places of the demons but that wasn't their main focus.

As for the rest of them they were just along for the fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_(Warning! Gross stuff lies within. Well moderately gross. What do you expect? Its me. LadySesshoumaru41)_

Three days later....

The rumors were correct. There was indeed a lot of trouble in that village. A demon named Tokiri and his brother Tayko had entered that town nearly three months ago. The two had a terrible reputation and a horrible appetite. All the women in the village had been rounded up and taken to the palace in the center of the village. All of them served the perverse pleasures of the demons.

As for the men of the village, they were made to fight each other in battles with the looser being awarded to the lords who would then devour them alive.

Each one of the brothers had two shards in them, one on each temple. They were very strong and had withstood the efforts of many monks and priests to remove them.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had been watching all this for some time. They knew their enemy and were now preparing to do something about them.

It was decided that Miroku and Sango would enter into the village with their usual offer. They would take Sugumi because of his human-like form. Inuyasha and the sons of Sesshoumaru would go around to the back of the palace and take up positions in the trees. Sesshoumaru would attack from above.

Katame and Kagome stayed at the camp. Sesshoumaru didn't want to risk the women on this one. It would be difficult enough with the hunters being human. Besides with the two demon's appetite for females they would be smelt and in danger the instant they got to town.

Tokiri and Tayko were at sport. Tokiri loved to toy with his victims. Today he had the wife of one of the combatants with him as he watched the fight.

"If you win this battle I will let you use your wife." He gloated and held out the naked girl. "But if you lose you will watch me use her myself, then she will watch you die." He smiled at the thought. He knew that this would force the men to battle all the more fiercely. "Oh." He added with glee. "Your opponent has the same offer." He held up another naked female.

"Now lets see. Who will I rape today?" He pulled the two frightened girls close to him. "If you please me maybe I won't beat you so hard this time." The girl squealed, she was crying.

The battle was just about to begin, when three strange humans walked into the courtyard.

"We have come to free this village of it's demon tyrants." Miroku spoke and held out his staff toward where the demons were seated. "Leave now and I will show you mercy."

"You're either crazy or you're a fool, monk. I am Tokiri and I eat monks for fun. Come here and I will give you a quick death." He laughed. He had defeated many monks and priests. He had no fear of them. This one would be no different.

"Why must they always want to do it the hard way?" Miroku looked at Sango.

Sango looked back and said. "Suits me just fine. I hate letting these things live." She took her demon-bone boomerang off her back and readied herself for battle.

She threw the great thing at the demons. The demons had constructed a covered stand from which they could watch the fun. Sango's Boomerang hit it with such force that the whole thing collapsed.

Tayko grabbed one of the females and ran to the palace. He thought that the hunters might trade her for his life or at least she would make an excellent shield. Wrong.

His brother on the other hand was much more brazen. He too had grabbed a female but now he was waving her around like a rag doll.

"You think you pitiful humans can spoil my fun. Think again. Tokiri transformed into his true form. The brothers were bear demons. He was immense. His claws were like daggers and his teeth were huge.

The sons of Sesshoumaru were up in the trees behind the demon. They saw and heard every word. Inumouru let out a low growl. His eyes were turning red. "We can't allow him to do this. A woman should never be treated like that." He looked at his brother.

Samotoyame was thinking of his mother. She was carted off by a demon such as this. She was shamed in much the same way. He drew his sword. "We do this for momma." He lept from the tree and slashed down the back of the demon.

Inu caught the woman as she flew from the injured demon's hand. He carried her off to safety and put her down. He took off the top of his clothes and wrapped the frightened woman in it. "Stay here you'll be safe." He ordered and went off the join his brother.

Samoto was being especially fierce. The demon was being hacked to death by the angry half demon.

"Mercy. I beg you have mercy. Ahhh..." The demon pleaded but Samotoyame was in no mood for it. He had seen the look of horror on the faces of the women. He had seen their shame. He would avenge that for them. For his mother.

"You wish mercy from me? Would you have shown any mercy at all to those women? I don't think so. I'm not going to show any to you." He leveled his sword at the head of the cowering demon. He raised it high and then swung down hard on the neck of the demon. His head rolled away. Samoto then used his sword to cut open the chest of the demon and pulled out the heart. Samoto looked at the bloody mass.

His brother came up beside him. "What do you want that for?"

Samoto looked up at his brother. It is the price he paid to a young woman whom he shamed. And he walked off to where the woman was hiding. Samoto crouched beside the frightened girl. "Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. Here I brought you something. He put it into her hands. It is the demon's heart. I took it for you, to redeem you from your shame." He smiled at the girl. "You don't need to feel that shame or fear again, he's dead." He stood and took her by the hand. "Where is your mate?

The girl looked up at the demon and shook her head fiercely. She was afraid he would hurt her husband.

"What's the matter? I'm not going to hurt you. Just point to him and I'll bring you to him." Then Samoto thought for a moment. He looked full-grown by human standards. She was probably afraid he would want her for himself. He smiled at her. "You don't have to worry about me. I'm far too young to take a mate yet. Now, which one of these belongs to you?" He said guiding her toward a group of men.

She broke away from him and ran to a man and hung on to him fiercely.

Samoto picked up the heart the woman had dropped and handed it to her husband. "This is her shame. Bury it and never let her feel it any more. I have killed him for her." He touched the girl's hair. "You should be fine now."

The man thanked Samoto. "I am Yuroku, thank you for saving my wife. Please allow me to extend hospitality to you and your friends. We do not have much but what we do have, is yours. Please, come to my home and have a meal with us. We owe you all so much."

Samoto bowed. "I will tell my father. He is over there destroying the other demon." Samoto pointed over to where his father was.

Sesshoumaru had caught Tayko as he fled with the woman to the palace. Tayko thought that he could successfully use the woman as a shield. He held out the woman and shook her at Sesshoumaru.

"You wish to protect this do you? Or is it that you wish to use her yourself? Either way she is mine to do with as I please." He transformed and threatened to crush the woman if Sesshoumaru took one more move.

"Iron reverse soul stealer!" Came a loud cry from behind him. Inuyasha slashed the arm of the demon sending the girl flying. Sugumi caught the girl in mid flight, and brought her to her waiting husband.

"Thank you sir, thank you!" The husband was ecstatic to have his wife back in one piece. He wrapped her in a blanket and took her away from the action.

Sesshoumaru was angry. This demon had been terrorizing the village in this way for who know how many days. Each day two new women would suffer under them. Each day more men would die. He would end this. He could not let this one live no matter what. Tayko would have to die.

"I will take your heart Tayko. You have lived too long already. Your crimes are too great for me to ignore any longer." Sesshoumaru brought down his great sword on the demon cutting through the shoulder and into the chest.

The demon screamed and grabbed his wounded shoulder. "I will not die today. For you too are a demon. Do you not also sport with the useless pathetic humans?" All the while he was trying to back away from the angry lord.

"I do no such thing. It is true that I have no use for them, but I also have no desire to destroy them in this way." Sesshoumaru's hands glowed green with poison. "I don't need to sport in this fashion. I am much greater than that." He lunged at the demon plunging his hand into the chest of the demon. "However, I will show you one small mercy, Tayko. I will kill you quickly." He grabbed hold of the heart of the demon and pulled it out. The demon screamed and crashed to the ground. Sesshoumaru took the heart to the woman that Tayko had been abusing. He took her hand in his and pressed the heart into her palm. This is your shame woman, bury it and think of it no longer.

"Father!" Samoto ran up to his father with a man and one of the young women that had been abused by the demon brothers behind him. "This man is Yuroku, He is the husband of the woman Inumouru and I rescued. He has asked that we join him at he house for a meal.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the man and his wife and nodded his approval. He was not one to accept the hospitality of humans, but he would make an exception this time. They all followed the man into his home.

The man had three daughters who were now released from the tyranny of the two evil demon lords. They worked to prepare a meal for their guests. It was a simple meal, only rice and a few vegetables.

"Eat my lords, please. I would that I could better repay you for your kindness to our village. After the meal Yuroku called his daughters to him. My lords I have little to give you. But this I have. These are my daughters they have not been with any man. Please take them to be your own. They should be wives to your sons.

"No." Sesshoumaru's tone was flat. "The boy's are not of an age yet for such needs. Keep your daughters with you. No doubt there will be others who would have use of a wife." Then he thought a moment. "Miroku, my wife told you to take a wife, yet you have not done so." He looked at the monk intently. "Take the eldest. I insist on it." He rose to leave.

Miroku looked at Yuroku. "I am but a simple monk. I do not have much to offer her. I would understand if you refused to give your daughter to me as a wife."

Yuroku smiled broadly. I would not dare go against the wishes of the ones who freed us from such a hopeless situation. You shall have Hikarame my eldest daughter.

Hikarame bowed to her new husband and went and knelt by his side.

Yuroku looked up at Sesshoumaru as the lord was preparing to leave. "My lord will you not spend the night with us. It is late and the ....."

"No. We have others waiting for us. I will not delay." Sesshoumaru was insistent.

"Go on without me, we will meet up will you at the camp in the morning. The wild is no place for a girl to spend the first night with her husband." Miroku was warming to the idea of having her.

"A word with you first, monk." Sesshoumaru's tone was harder than expected. Miroku went outside with Sesshoumaru. He was more than a little nervous of the great lord. He had come close to loosing his eyes to that one, and wasn't sure he wanted to tempt his luck. "Miroku, this one will be your wife. I expect that you will do her the honor of _only_ looking at or touching _her_, and only her. If I find that you have acted contrary to my words, Miroku. You will lose your life at my hand. Do you understand me, monk?" Sesshoumaru glared at the monk. "I accepted the woman on your behalf to help you to keep your impulses under control. If you have needs monk, you should be looking to your wife and only your wife, to fulfill them." With that he left.

Miroku stood a moment looking as Sesshoumaru left. He thought how strange the demon was. He shook his head and returned to the house and asked if he and Hikarame might have a private room for the night. He had never been with only one woman in terms of having a wife. This would be new. Miroku was thinking to himself. 'How was it that Sesshoumaru could give him a wife then threaten his life at the same time.

That demon was a hard one to figure out. Perhaps he would ask Inuyasha later. Maybe he might be able to explain it.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day at the camp...

Miroku came into camp with a lovely young girl. Kagome and Katame spotted her with him and decided to go and rescue her from the lecherous monk.

"Miroku who is this with you. You had better be behaving yourself." Katame scolded.

"This is Hikarame..." Miroku started but didn't get to finish before the women took her by the arm and led her back to the fire.

"Hi I'm Kagome I'm married to Inuyasha and this is Katame she is Sesshoumaru's mate. That monk hasn't hurt you or anything has he?"

"My husband has been most kind to me my ladies."

"Husband?" The two women looked at each other in shock and surprise.

Katame smiled. "So the monk finally took my advice and took a wife. I'm happy for you, Hikarame, Miroku is very nice but if you ever catch him looking at another woman you must hit him, hard."

"Hit him? Oh my lady I couldn't hit him. Why would I want to hit my husband?"

"Never mind. It's not important. How is you two are married so soon?"

"My father offered my sisters and I to your lord for your sons, to become wives for them. Your lord Sesshoumaru, refused the offer for his sons, but accepted me for the monk.

"My father was so grateful for your mates for rescuing us, that he was very happy that the monk accepted me. He felt it was the least he could do considering what your great husbands and sons did for us all. "She looked at Katame. "My husband is a very brave and kind man. I count myself lucky to have him."

"Your father wanted you to become wife to my son? Did he know how old my sons are?"

"I don't know. How old are they lady Katame?"

"My oldest has only now just turned eight and his brother is six and a half."

"That big demon is only a boy! What do you feed them that they grow so big?" Hikarame's eyes were wide with disbelief.

Katame laughed. Feeding those kids had become a full time profession. "Those monsters will eat anything. Speaking of which, I'd better get busy or they may want to eat me." She stopped and looked at Hikarame's face. She was very pail. "I was only joking, Hikarame, the boys don't eat people." She smiled. "They never harm humans, their father would never allow it. These boys were trained to show compassion and help those that are weaker than they are." She reassured the girl. "They will only hurt a human if he shows himself to be a threat. It hasn't happened yet, and I doubt it ever will."

The three women sat together and worked to prepare a meal for the hungry lot. Feeding a group of demons that large took a lot of effort. Hikarame was surprised at all the food needed for the meal. "Do you always eat like this?"

"No usually I get one of the boys to catch some fish. But today we will have to make do with this. The pond nearby doesn't have any nice fish in it." Kagome remarked.

After the meal Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Miroku sat down discussing the next step.

"My father in law tells me that the villages to the west of those hills have been experiencing troubles lately. "Miroku went on. "He wasn't very specific so I'm not sure what is going on. But either way it may prove interesting to find out for ourselves."

"To the west." Sesshoumaru spoke. "Hmmm I know this land, there are several villages are nestled in the shallow valley between the river and peaks.

"Are you sure you want to go with us on this one, Miroku? You may want to spend more time with that pretty little girl you have just gotten yourself." Inuyasha teased his friend.

"Yeah, and you would let me stay behind. I think not. Hikarame is a strong girl. She is used to a tough life. She'll have no problem traveling with us." He snickered to himself. "Besides, my orders are to keep her close so I can look at her instead of anyone else. You wouldn't want your old friend to come under the sword of 'Katame the terrible,' would you?"  
"Hmmm, Yeah she'd make short work of you alright." Inuyasha's tone was joking, but Katame had indeed become a force of her own. He was sure it wouldn't be pleasant for the monk, if she ever thought he was mistreating his new wife.

"So when do we leave?" Sango asked. "I'd rather get going as soon as possible. Those mountains are full of marauders. The less time I spend in them the better."

"Are you worried little girl?" Sesshoumaru teased. "I can leave you back at the village we just left. I'm sure I can find you a good strong husband to protect you. He may well teach you to behave yourself as well."

"Behave! Listen here, Sesshoumaru. I don't need you or anyone else to protect me and what's more I don't need a husband to teach me anything! Especially how to behave. I look after myself. I always have and I always will!"

ZIP! Smack, smack smack!

"Ahhhh!"

"Do you still think that no one can teach you to behave yourself? I would be happy to try if you think you could survive my tutelage." Sesshoumaru put the stunned girl back down on her feet. He had moved so fast she hadn't seen him coming. She was under his hand before she could scream let alone move.

"How dare you!" Sango yelled at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru took her by the arm and leaned dangerously close. "Do not tempt me woman, I dare far too easily and you would not survive me." He let her go and walked away. But as he did he spoke over his shoulder. "We leave as soon as we break camp."

Sango detached her boomerang and readied herself to throw the thing at Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha and the monk raced forward and caught her arm before she could let it fly. "Sango no. Save your energy for someone who really deserves it."

"He deserves it. Someone has to teach that arrogant son of a bitch...."

"Don't, he would only break it and then you would have to face him alone." Inuyasha turned her to face him. "Sango, many strong demons have fallen to that one. Do you really want to tempt him? He has no fondness for humans. He does this because he chooses to, not because he cares about them. Sango, he would kill you and have no regrets about it either. Do you understand?"

Sango relented and strapped the weapon onto her back. "Alright Inuyasha, but I swear if that bastard tries that again he will pay dearly." She stormed off.

Inuyasha looked at his friend Miroku. "I thought human females were supposed to be weak. How is it we are surrounded by all these firebrands?"

Camp broke early that morning and all of them set out to the mountains in the west. There were several small villages nestled in the hills and all of them were isolated and difficult to get to.

It took the better part of three days to reach the first village. When they arrived they found the village had been completely destroyed. No one was left. They wandered through the village surveying the damage. There was no smoke and the ashes were cold.

"This must have happed some time ago." Inuyasha noted.

"Not so long ago." Miroku replied. "The ruins are still fresh. Look here; there should be some water damage. It rained four days ago didn't it? How is it that these ashes remain? They should have been washed away."

"So if this happened less than four days ago. How come we didn't see any smoke?" Sango asked. "A fire like this surely would have lit up the sky and left a smoke cloud that would have hung in the air for days."

"I don't understand it. Somethings not right about it." Inuyasha was worried.

"I know what did this." Sesshoumaru spoke in a soft tone. "Ito."

"Ito? Who or what is Ito?" Inuyasha looked at his brother. He seemed pensive. Something was troubling the great lord.

"Ito, is an old friend of mine." He suddenly looked up. "You stay here, all of you. I will deal with this one, alone." He flew off.

"Whoa, that was weird. What has gotten into him?" Sango asked.

"He said it was an old friend." Inuyasha looked in the direction his brother had flown. "Leave him be. He needs to do this on his own." Inuyasha was remembering the fight last time they met one of his 'old friends'. Sesshoumaru was forced to kill Shotaiga. He was Sesshoumaru's closest friend. They had grown up together. But when he came to the palace to correct Sesshoumaru for breaking his word on killing his brother and also for taking a human mate.

Sesshoumaru had to choose between his loyalty to his friend and the demon heritage he loved so dearly or his wife and son. He chose and Shotaiga died at his hand. Sesshoumaru still feels the pain of it.

Will he do the same to Ito? His family is not endangered. Perhaps he will just warn Ito of our presence and tell him to lay low until we have passed.' Inuyasha was thinking deeply and didn't hear Kagome.

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha, I was talking to you."

"Huh? Oh sorry Kagome I was just thinking of something. What did you say?"

"I said, I wonder what's gotten into him. Why is he running, I mean flying off like that?"

"Kagome, you remember what he did to the last 'old friend' of his that we met?"

"Huh, ... Oh! You don't think he's going to try to destroy his friend by himself do you?"

"Oh no! Lord Inuyasha. Please, You can't let him go off like that. Not...."

"Katame, calm down. He may not be going to do battle at all. The only reason that Shotaiga was killed was because you and Inumouru were in danger. You're not in danger now. He may be just going to warn Ito. Either way he wants to handle this alone."

"But..."

"Enough, Katame. Sesshoumaru was fighting battles since before I was born. He can handle himself. Believe me."

"So what do we do? Shall we set up camp?" Miroku asked looking around at the burned out village. "I would feel better if we were away from all this destruction."

Hikarame came close to her husband and wrapped herself around his right arm. She was a strong girl and had seen a lot of destruction in her young life. This total destruction however frightened the girl and she hung on to his arm as it her life depended on it.

Not that Miroku minded, Being the sort of man he was he rather enjoyed her closeness. He pulled her in to his chest and stroked her hair. "Don't worry my sweet, you're safe here."

"Ok lets find a spot away from the village to make camp. We'll wait for Sesshoumaru there." Inuyasha was a bit worried, though he tried not to let it show. He knew his brother's strength but Ito was a different matter. He had never met Ito. Shotaiga was equal to Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha hadn't been able to get even one decent hit in on that guy. What was Ito like? Was he a strong fighter or not? Did he possess a jewel shard? If he did that would make him even more dangerous than normal. He hoped his brother knew what he was doing.

_(oh suspense, suspense, suspense don't you just love it. Please review I'd like to know what you think of it so far. Have you read the first story? Look forward to hearing from you. LadySesshoumaru41) _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_(Suspense is over. Feel better? This story is taking on a life of it's own I hope it let's me go to sleep soon. So tired... must rest. "No. Write me write more now!" LadySesshoumaru41)_

"Sesshoumaru! What brings you here?" Ito was in good spirits. He was full. Ito loved to eat up the dead after he burned them to death first. He was a truly terrible demon, as far as humans would be concerned. However among the demon elite he was a bit of an outcast. He had far too much fun as far as Sesshoumaru was concerned. And no where near enough dignity for his station.

"Ito are you back to your old tricks again?" Sesshoumaru's voice was disapproving. "Will you not learn? You are a demon of high standing yet you refuse to act the part."

"Sesshoumaru, did you chase me all this way to lecture me on my behavior. You haven't changed much have you? Leave me alone. These useless things I eat are of no concern to you. You boast of high standing. Are you not chief among those who would be high. Why do you care if a village or too goes up in smoke. You never liked humans anyway."

Ito hated being reminded that his father was a great demon and that it was expected that he, being the only son, would carry on the family honor. He had done everything in his power to remove himself from that burden. Now Sesshoumaru turns up, just when he was enjoying himself, to ruin everything.

"Sesshoumaru I don't need this, now, leave me be."

"I would but things have changed. I must warn you to leave this place." Sesshoumaru didn't want to kill Ito but if the demon hunters Sango and Miroku came upon him. They would take their vengeance for the village and Ito would be destroyed.

"Warn me? Why what's changed? Why do you want me to leave?"

"Ito my old friend, I don't want to see you hurt. But your behavior has captured the attention of those who would kill you. They are very skilled at what they do. They will have your head as payment for the village you just destroyed."

"Who?! I would know who would dare presume to tell me, Ito son of Inoyato, what I may and may not do."

"It is best if you didn't know. I warn you because we are friends. But if you will not take my warning then I must act."

"You. You must act. I don't understand Sesshoumaru. Why is it you feel that you must take action against me?"

"You turn your back on your heritage and cause reckless damage to satisfy a disgusting appetite that is completely unnecessary." Sesshoumaru's voice went hard.

"Return to your station or fight me. I am one of the ones who will seek vengeance. But if you leave now I will ignore this and let you live."

"Ito's eyes went wide. He knew his friend's skill. He was no match for him. Sesshoumaru would kill him before he could lift a finger to defend himself. Ito was more interested in fun than battles and never bothered to learn to use a blade let alone battle someone of Sesshoumaru's skill.

"Sesshoumaru, you're not serious are you. I'm your friend."

"That is precisely why I'm giving you this warning." Sesshoumaru started to draw his sword.

"No! I can't fight you. You know I can't. Sesshoumaru."

"Then take heed to my warning. Go to your parents and take up your station and don't ever let me hear of you returning to this filthy habit of yours again. Do you understand?" Sesshoumaru returned his sword to its place.

"Ok, ok. I'll go. But I don't understand why you care..."

Sesshoumaru fixed him with a cold glare.

"Alright Sesshoumaru I'm going." He went to pick up one last burned body to eat before he left.

Sesshoumaru leaped up and knocked it from Ito's hand. He floated in front of his friend. "I said no more of this habit of yours and I meant it." He put his hand to his sword for emphasis.

"Alright, you're worse that my father." Ito turned and left.

"Remember Ito. I am not to find that you have returned to this again or I will kill you."

Ito looked back at his friend and shuddered a little at the thought of facing him. Even if he bent all his effort to training he could never hope to defeat Sesshoumaru in battle.

Sesshoumaru watched his friend leave. 'That was easier than expected.' He thought to himself. 'Ito has gotten even softer than I remember.'

He rose up into the air and flew off. He would check some of the other villages from the air before retuning to the burned out village where he had left the others. All seemed quiet except in the third village he went to. Something seemed out of place. He decided to drop down in the outskirts of town. He saw a peasant there in the field. Sesshoumaru landed softly behind the peasant and picked the poor fellow up by the shirt and demanded to know. "What is going on in that village? I sense a demon presence. Tell me!"

The villager trembled terribly for the one who had him, had glowing red eyes. He was a demon he was sure of it.

"Please lord. I am but a humble peasant I have done nothing wrong. Please lord spare me."

"I asked you a question. What is the name of the demon which is in this village?"

"Lord, please. I know not her name. She will suffer no one to come close." The little man was shaking like a leaf. "She came to the village a week ago. That's all I know lord. I swear."

"Sesshoumaru!" A voice came from behind.

"Sesshoumaru, it is you. How have you been?"

The great lord dropped the frightened man and turned to face the owner of the voice.

"Tosha, it's been a while."

"What are you doing here? The last I heard of you, you had settled down into a valley some distance from here." She came close to him and put her hand upon his chest. "I heard a nasty rumor that you have taken a human mate. Is that true?"

Sesshoumaru took her hand away. "It is."

"Oh Sesshoumaru, you break my heart. How is it that all the most beautiful demon women could not turn your head? This human must really be something special for the great Sesshoumaru to notice her."

"My choices are my own, Tosha. I will explain them to no one." Sesshoumaru was not in a mood to play with this demon. He was aware that the demon women of his station desired to be mated with the powerful lord.

"Will you not take me to see the fair maiden who has captured your heart? I would love to see this beauty." She purred at Sesshoumaru still trying to touch him. She had wanted him for herself. She wasn't sure she liked the idea of letting this human woman live.

"Keep to yourself woman!" Sesshoumaru was loosing patience. He pushed her away. "Why do you care what my wife looks like, Tosha. You know me well enough to know that I will not take more than one wife at a time."

She smiled at him sweetly. "You always were a bit of a bore, Sesshoumaru." She stepped even closer. "I still would like to meet her. Where is she? Back at your palace? Shame on you. Leaving your wife alone, while you wander about the country side."

"You needn't worry, Tosha. I haven't left her alone. She is well guarded." He brushed passed the demon woman. "What are you doing here Tosha? You were never one to bother staying in a village. You always thought they were such filthy places. What has changed?" He turned and looked at her intently.

"I got bored." She giggled. "I needed some sport."

"Tosha!" Sesshoumaru tone was hard. He was unimpressed. "That is beneath you."

"You talk of doing things beneath me? You're the one who took a human to mate with. How much more beneath your station can you get?" She put her hands on her hips as she scolded him. "You have no right to correct me."

"Tosha you have no idea what I've done or not done. As for the right, you know I do." His tone was threatening.

"You wish to see my wife?" Zip. He had her by the arm. "Why don't I take you to her. You can meet my sons as well."

She tried to struggle but was not strong enough to release herself from his iron grip.

"Sesshoumaru why are you doing this?" Tosha cried. She was worried. Sesshoumaru was not a demon to play with. Had she gone to far? "Are you going to kill me?"

"We shall see, my dear." His grip on her tightened as he gave her a cold glare.

Back at the camp...

"Momma I'm hungry when do we eat?" Samoto was complaining. It had been several hours since breakfast and was beginning to believe he would never eat again.

"Oh you! All right go and get some water. Take your cousin with you. Inu can you start a fire for me?"

Inumouru snapped his whip at the firewood that he had laid in place. CRACK. It burst into flame.

Sesshoumaru landed in the midst of the group just as Inu used his whip. Tosha gasp. She had not seen that power before in a half-demon.

"Tosha. This is my son Inumouru." He looked around to see that the other boys where gone.

"And this is my wife, Katame."

Katame stood up and looked at the demon woman. She was stunning. She had long silken hair of the deepest black and brilliant green eyes. The only thing that stood out as demon was the stripes on her cheeks and seven pointed star on her forehead.

Katame bowed slightly.

"So you are the one who stole Sesshoumaru from us. Strange, I would have expected more." Tosha was back to her usual self.

Kagome came forward and looked at her closely. Inuyasha she has a jewel fragment. Right there in her hand.

Sesshoumaru grabbed the hand in question. "Point to it." He demanded. And then held the hand out for Inuyasha to take the shard.

"Don't worry this wont hurt" Inuyasha cut the skin of the demon and pulled out the shard. "There that wasn't so bad was it? Kagome would you bandage that for her."

Tosha was furious. "Is this why you bring me back here, to rob me of what is mine?"

"You asked to see my wife did you not? I did as you requested and I now have what I came looking for as well." Sesshoumaru let Tosha go. Kagome had finished bandaging her wound. "You should be happy most demons we take shards from die before we get them out."

She spun around and glared at him. "You are .... Terrible!"

"So I've been told. Do you wish to return to your village now or would you prefer to stay here?" Sesshoumaru smiled at her. "Ah here comes my other son, Samotoyame."

"Hmmfff. Two half-breeds. How the mighty have fallen."

"Have I fallen in your eyes my dear?" He grabbed her arm and pulled him close to him. He whispered into her ear. "Would you like to see if I have lost any of my power?"

She looked up at him with fear in her eyes. She shook her head. "Let me go. I'll get myself back to the village."

"I wouldn't dream of it." He still had her by the arm. He flew off in the direction of the village. "I hope you enjoyed our little visit, Tosha." He hovered a few feet off the ground near where they first met. "It was nice seeing you again." He dropped her.

She landed hard and jumped to her feet. "You had better manners before you mated with that whore of yours."

Sesshoumaru flew down in an instant and had her by the throat. "Katame is no whore, remember that and keep your place woman or you shall die." With that he let her go and flew back to the burned out village.

Sesshoumaru arrived back to find that the group was getting ready to eat.

"Who was that Sesshoumaru? Did you bring her here for the shard?" Katame was a bit concerned.

"She is an old acquaintance of mine. She asked to see you." He smiled at his wife. "I thought she might have a shard. But since I can't see them I brought her back for Kagome to verify." He gave her a little hug. "Come with me little one."

They walked for a little while in the forest when they came to a small clearing. "Katame, how do you feel about spending some time with your husband out in the open?"

She looked up at her husband. His eyes were turning red. He took her in his arms and lowered her the ground in a soft mossy patch.

"Sesshoumaru, are you sure we're alone?" Katame lifted her head and looked around.

"We are my love. Don't worry." Tosha had told Sesshoumaru that the woman who had captured his attention must be special. She was right and he knew it. He used to curse his father's decree concerning Katame. Now, he was thankful his father had such forethought to see in her what he couldn't.

"Katame, you are my love. I would not shame you. Come now, open to your husband." He pushed her robes aside and took her tenderly. She sighed and gasped under him. He took her to her climax and held her there as long as he could. She quivered and panted hard. He was not rough with her but he had not had her in a while and could not control his enthusiasm.

She finally passed out from the exertion and he let her go. He replaced her clothes and pulled her close to him. He cuddled her there on the ground. She was special. More than anyone could know. He brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her forehead.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Hmmm... I'm sorry. Did I fall asleep?"

"I'm the one who should be sorry, my Katame. I was too rough with you." He gave her a little squeeze. "Are you in pain?"

"No... Well, a little, but it's not that bad."

"You are a brave little girl Katame." He kissed her cheek. "Are you ready to go back?"

"No. I want to stay here for a while longer. I like you holding me like this." She snuggled into his chest.

"Very well." He relaxed and leaned back holding on to his wife. He really enjoyed these times he had with her. He breathed in her scent. She always smelled so fresh and inviting to him. He pulled her close and nuzzled her hair.

_(Promise to update soon. Love ya. LadySesshoumaru41)_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Back at the camp Inuyasha was finishing his meal and discussing what had happened with Tosha.

"I wonder who she really is to him." Kagome asked her husband.

"Tosha is a demon of high standing in the demon society. She used to have a thing for Sesshoumaru but he would never even look twice at her. She probably thought she had him when she met up with him again at the village."

Inuyasha thought of the different demon women who would practically fall all over themselves trying to get Sesshoumaru's attention. He was always so aloof he wouldn't even look sideways at them. He wanted a woman with more dignity and nobility. He always felt that they were beneath him.

"Hmmmff! Sesshoumaru thought she was beneath him but when it came to mating, he ends up with a human." He giggled to himself. "That must have really blown her out of the water when she learned about that."

"Do you think she will try to cause trouble for Katame now that she knows about her?" Kagome was a bit worried. The demon society had some pretty tough rules and some demons would take it upon themselves to punish those they felt abandoned their heritage.

It's hard to say, Kagome. Some females are the jealous sort and will stop at nothing. As far as Tosha is concerned I honestly don't know. I never was allowed to mix company with the full demons, so I have no idea what she is really like."

Back at the village...

Tosha was in a foul mood. She sat in her palace holding on to her bandaged hand. 'Damn that bastard, Sesshoumaru. Who does he think he is? I'll show him I'll rip that woman to shreds in front of him then I'll rip him.' She was furious. 'How could he flaunt that whore in front of her and announce his son's.... His half-breed brats.' Tosha would not stand for that. She would find a way. Sooner or later she would find a way.

A fool of a servant who wasn't paying attention to his lady's mood barged in on her thoughts as he brought in some tea. ZAP Crackle. The servant lay dead at her feet. "Don't interrupt me when I'm thinking, fool." She scolded the smoking body, sneering in disgust. 'What could he possibly find interesting in these filthy disgusting creatures?' She wondered to herself as she worked herself into an even worse mood.

"He likes humans does he? Then I shall kill every human I see starting here and then to the group of them that travel with the great lord Sesshoumaru." Tosha stormed from the palace and leveled the entire village in just a few small blasts of her power. "Look out lord Sesshoumaru, I am coming for you!"

Back at the camp...

Katame and Sesshoumaru had rejoined the others as they discussed what next to do. Sesshoumaru explained that the villages to the west were free of demon influence with the exception of Tosha and they had already relieved her of her jewel shard.

Inuyasha asked his brother about Tosha. He was concerned how the knowledge of Katame might affect the demon woman.

"Tell me about her Sesshoumaru. Is Tosha the jealous sort? You showed Katame to her will she try to destroy her? After all didn't she want to... Well, you know. Now she knows she can't have you with Katame around. Will she try to remove the competition?" Inuyasha looked at his brother.

"It's always possible but I don't think she would risk it. She hasn't the power or the strength to fight me." Sesshoumaru said.

"It's not you I'm worried about. Tosha may be able to strike her down before either of us has time to react." Inuyasha fiddled with the handle of his sword. "We are going to have to be careful out here in the wild.

"There is no reason for us to continue in these mountains any longer. All the villages in the vicinity are clear. Perhaps we should consider returning to my palace for the time being." Sesshoumaru thought for a moment. "Unless I go to her and destroy her first."

"That may not be necessary." Miroku had a suggestion. "If you think she might come to us to destroy the girl why not wait for her here? We could set a trap for her and when she arrives then we will have her. It makes more sense than having her follow our every movement all the way back to the palace."

"Miroku may have a point there." Inuyasha said.

"What sort of a trap do you have in mind? Tosha is no fool Miroku she will not be easy to bring down if she has a mind to attack." Sesshoumaru spoke his voice was deadly calm. He knew that the demoness may well try something, but she was no fool either. She was no match for Sesshoumaru's strength and skill, and she knew it. If she tried something she would do it in secret. He would have to be on guard at all times.

Miroku thought a moment. "Tell me about her. What drives her and what sort of attack does she favor? We may be able to use this against her."

Tosha is a high lady and will no doubt be well trained. Unfortunately, I have never witnessed any of her battles. However, I do know that she possesses a strong power that she can use to blast away an opponent. How strong, I don't know. The thing that may be most in our favor is her jealousy. If I can anger her enough she will become sloppy."

"Why don't we just crush her as soon as she shows her face." Sango was impatient. "We are wasting time here. Lets just find her and destroy her quickly. It makes no sense to dance around with the demon woman. If she comes end her immediately."

"It amazes me that you are still alive, Sango. Your impatience should have gotten you killed a long time ago." Sesshoumaru baited the young demon hunter.

"Why you..." Sango looked ready to burst.

"That's enough you too. You're not helping matters bickering like that." Miroku spoke up. "Lets calm down and think things through. We may not have much time before she comes, if she comes. In fact we don't even know that she will come at all."

Inuyasha had an idea. He explained. "We will set camp for the night and feign sleep. Katame and Sesshoumaru should take up a prominent place out in the open so that the demoness can see them as they 'sleep'. All of us demons should stay awake of course and keep scenting the air for her arrival. When she comes we will all attack at once."

"You surprise me my brother. You seem to be learning to strategize. Good." Sesshoumaru was beginning to see his brother in a better light. "When you are done with your little hunt, I want you to return with me. You should begin to take up your role as a lord of the western realm. I have much to teach you." Sesshoumaru got up from the group. "We will do as you suggest. Get the camp ready." The last bit was spoken to the monk and hunter. Ever the autocrat Sesshoumaru was used to having his orders fallowed without hesitation. When the two hesitated he glared at them and flicked his whip. "I gave you your orders now move."

Miroku jumped up and hurried to do as he was told. Sesshoumaru had made it abundantly clear that Miroku's life was worthless in his eyes. He wasn't about to risk the demon lord's wrath not when he now had so much to live for. The death of Naraku ended the curse that had plagued his family for generations. The hole in his hand was almost healed and now only generated the softest of breezes. He also had been given a wife. A beautiful, soft, loving wife, that he desperately wanted to keep.

Sango on the other hand hated demons fiercely and despised Sesshoumaru immensely. She hated that he thought that he was so much better than humans. The fact that she was a female didn't help much either. They were weak in his eyes and she, as a hunter, was viewed as a minor annoyance. She refused to move from her spot.

"Sango." Sesshoumaru took a step toward her. "Do you truly wish to face me?"

She looked up at him defiantly. "I am not your slave girl, Sesshoumaru. Go order someone else around." Sango stood up daring him with her eyes to do something about her. She readied her weapon and took up a battle ready stance.

"So you are the fool then. Very well." Sesshoumaru was on her in a heartbeat. Sango didn't have time to even move her hand let alone throw her weapon. He grabbed the boomerang and tossed it aside.

"Sesshoumaru! No don't kill her." Inuyasha came running to the girl's aid.

"Inuyasha your feelings for this wench are unbecoming. You have a wife you needn't keep this useless little rag around."

"Sesshoumaru don't. Please let me talk to her. She is no danger to us let her be. Besides she's a good fighter and I need her for this quest."

"She must be punished and I don't believe you could do it, Inuyasha. You are too soft." Sesshoumaru looked at the woman, she wasn't trembling. Either she had no idea how much trouble she was in or she just didn't care. Which ever it was he would beat some sense into the wench.

He spoke to Sango. "My brother, Inuyasha, does not wish me to kill you but you still stand defiant before me. Do you wish to die, wench?" Sango raised her chin and glared at the fierce lord in front of her.

Miroku heard all of this and tried to help his friend. "Sango, use your head girl. You know what this guy is capable of doing to you. Please don't do anything to provoke him."

"Quiet Miroku, I know what I'm doing. Sesshoumaru, you're used to ordering your slaves around and that's fine for them. But I don't belong to you and I won't allow you to order me about like so much trash."

"Very well then." Sesshoumaru took the girl by the arm and flew off a short distance before landing again. "I have brought you here to allow you to save what little dignity you have left. I give you one last chance. Apologize formally and I will spare you a beating." He let her arm go.

Sango took a step back from him and shouted. "Never! I will never apologize to a demon." She flew at him to fight hand to hand. She had underestimated her opponent. Sesshoumaru caught her with one hand and threw her to the ground. "Your lucky I have a mate or you would suffer more than just a beating at my hands." He beat the girl as he used to do to beat Katame a long time ago when all he felt for her was anger and disgust. Sango was a trained demon hunter. She was strong but Sesshoumaru was stronger. Sango could bear no more and she began to cry. Sesshoumaru kept up the beating until he was certain she was not going to repeat the offence. He turned her over in his hands and glared coldly at the young woman.

"Now woman. I am claiming you as my slave. You will learn obedience at my feet. I will release you from serving me only after you learn to behave and demonstrate it for 1 full year. Misbehave once and I begin the count again. Do you understand little girl? You must behave obediently for one full and complete year before I will release you."

Sango stared up at the demon that was now her master. "You can't do that."

"I can and I have. Now unless you wish to come under my hand again you will come with me back to the camp and do as you were bid." Sesshoumaru stood up. "Do not hesitate girl there are still more places on you that I have not yet even begun to beat."

Sango stood and followed Sesshoumaru to the camp. Her backside and upper legs felt like they were on fire and she was in a foul temper. No one dared to speak to the huntress.

Inuyasha sat next to his brother by the fire. "Sesshoumaru thanks, for not killing her."

"I have learned from my wife that letting your opponent live can be just as rewarding as killing them."

Inuyasha didn't understand his brother's words. Sesshoumaru was a demon of hidden depths. He was not always easy to read.

"What did you do Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha was half afraid of the answer. He looked at the girl. She was busy at the tasks his brother had assigned. She had a pained look on her face.

"I beat her and made her my servant." Sesshoumaru said flatly.

"You what!?!"

"It will only be a temporary arrangement. I will release her once she learns to behave herself."

"How long is temporary?"

"She must have flawless behavior for one year. If she manages to obey me for a year I will release her. If she misbehaves the count goes back to the beginning and she starts the year anew." Sesshoumaru let himself have a little smile. He would enjoy teaching the wench a lesson or two in humility. She will learn her place.

"But Sesshoumaru, She is only human you can't expect her to be perfect."

"I don't expect perfection, only obedience. She does not keep her place, Inuyasha. She is a human and I am demon, the high lord of the western realm. She will show the proper respect and if she refuses she must pay the penalty."

"A whole year as a slave. Sesshoumaru that's a bit harsh." Inuyasha was feeing sorry for his friend. But she did refuse his advice.

Sesshoumaru looked at his brother. "I gave her an opportunity to apologize, Inuyasha, and I would have let her go. She was out of the sight of the others and would not have lost any face. But she chose to be beaten instead." Then he looked over to where the girl was working. "She will likely remain my slave for many years before she will give in and obey me."

Inuyasha thought about his friend. What in the world could she have been thinking? Sesshoumaru has killed so many, human and demon alike. He didn't care about those who stood in his way so long as he succeeded in his quest. Everyone and everything else mattered not to the great lord. Sango must have known this. Did she want to die? He had heard of people doing dangerous things out of despair. He would have to ask her when his brother wasn't watching.

(_Poor Sango. Oh well she was warned not to trouble Sesshoumaru. Nasty. LadySesshoumaru41)_


	7. Chapter7

Chapter 7

That night the moon was full and the group of demons and humans had settled down for the night. All was peaceful but up in the trees someone was watching.

"Why haven't they placed a guard? Something is not right. Sesshoumaru would never leave himself so open, would he?" Tosha mused to herself. She knew the great lord. He was a formidable opponent who never let his guard down even for an instant. What could have changed? Has he grown soft in the company of so many humans? "I don't think so my lord." She smelled a trap. She would not attack tonight. She turned to leave and as she did she was struck from behind.

"Sesshoumaru!" She cried out. He had her in his iron grip.

"Tosha, you wish to see me." Sesshoumaru's tone was level and calm but his eyes bespoke of great danger.

"I... ah" She stammered. What excuse could she possibly offer the demon lord that would explain her presence? Especially since he was obviously expecting her.

"You wish to destroy my wife do you not?" Sesshoumaru pointed to the sleeping form on the ground below.

"She is not worthy of you!" She cried out in her pain. "How could you do this? She is human and you are a high lord. Why would you do this thing?" Tosha looked into his eyes. They were cold. "You should have been mine. I waited for you. I should have been your mate. Answer me Sesshoumaru why her. Why taint your family with more half breeds?"

"You wish an explanation? Very well." He grabbed the demoness and flew off some distance away from the group. He didn't want to have what he had to say overheard by anyone. "Tosha, are you sure you wish to know my reasons for taking and keeping the mate I now have. For if I do I will kill you."

"Sesshoumaru!" Tosha's eyes went wide with fear at the coldness of his statement. Then they went red, very deep red.

Sesshoumaru grabbed the demon woman from behind and held her tightly as he explained his father's decree, the decision to link her to his life and the deaths of those who had threatened harm to his beloved wife. Tosha struggled but was unable to free herself from his terrible strength.

"Let me go!" She screamed." Release me at once."

"As you wish." Sesshoumaru had finished all he had to say and decided that this was as good a time as any to destroy her. He took her neck in his hands and snapped it. Tosha fell to the ground dead. "You will trouble me no more." He said to the lifeless demon at his feet. Then flew back to the camp."

Inuyasha was waiting for him. "I saw you take her away. Will she be back?"

"No." And with that one word he had said all that was needed to say. Tosha was dead. Sesshoumaru lay down by his wife and pulled her close to him. Tosha thought she should have been his mate. She wanted him, but he wanted this one. Human or not, he wanted Katame. No one must ever be allowed to come between him and his beloved Katame. He would see to that.

Inuyasha decided to take up a formal lookout position in the top of a tree nearby. He had a lot of thinking to do. His brother had been acting strangely lately. It seemed he was changing. He had become fiercely protective of Katame, which in his estimation was a good thing. However this thing with Sango had him troubled. Sesshoumaru never bothered with humans. He either ignored them or destroyed them. Why take Sango as a slave? He certainly didn't need any. He had a whole host of imps at his beckon call. What was he planning? More importantly would Sango survive it?

Two days later....

"It is time we took our leave Katame. I'm anxious to return to my home. I have things that I have left undone for too long." Sesshoumaru stood by the riverbank watching his wife as she bathed. "We shall leave tonight."

Katame looked up at her husband. He was always difficult to read. She wasn't sure if it was something she had done or not. "Sesshoumaru? Are you angry with me?"

He took a step forward and crouched down to look into his wife's eyes. They looked sad and a little afraid. "No, my Katame. It is as I said. I have left certain things undone. I wish to amend that. Come." He put out his hand for her to grasp. He helped her out of the water and dried her off. He watched her dress. He loved to watch her. She was so beautiful and he began to want her again. He struggled to control himself. Now was not the time for self-indulgence. There would be plenty of time for that, later.

Back at the camp Sango was busy at the fire making breakfast when she overheard her master discussing them leaving to return to the palace.

"What you're going back now? We haven't finished with the jewels yet. I can't leave now."

"Silence! You were not spoken to. Keep your place girl you have no choice in the matter. You gave that up when you challenged me. Remember? Now go about your chores and be silent. One word from you and you will feel my hand."

Sango stood for a moment dumbfounded. She didn't dare talk back to him although she desperately wanted to.

"Move!" Sesshoumaru barked raising his hand.

Sango did a little half bow and went back to the tasks she had been given. She was thinking to herself. 'How can I get out of this? He's going to take me back to that fortress of his and I'll never get out. I don't care if he said he would release me after a year. I don't trust him. He is going to go out of his way to make my life miserable. I hate demons. Why didn't he just kill me when he had the chance?' She looked over at him. 'He's so arrogant. I'd like to wipe that look off his face.'

"Sango?" She was startled by Inuyasha's voice. "I want to talk to you. Come with me."

"I can't, your brother will have a fit." Sango's voice was harsh and full of hatred.

"It'll be fine, you'll be with me. I'll just tell him I borrowed you for a minute. Come." He took her by the hand and led her away from camp.

"You'll be leaving soon to stay with my brother at his palace." Inuyasha looked at his friend closely. "Why, Sango. Why did you risk defying him? You know he has killed for far smaller offences."

"I can't stand that demon ordering me around like that. I'm not.... I wasn't his to order."

"Well now, you sure fixed that problem didn't you?" Inuyasha said sarcasticly. "Now you are his to order about. You'd better get used to it Sango. Sesshoumaru is one tough demon. Don't cross him, I mean it Sango." Inuyasha took Sango's face in his hand and tipped it up to his. "Sango I care about you. You are a friend of mine but I can't help you now. You did this to yourself. The only thing I can do for you, is to offer this advice. Behave yourself. Do as he says, exactly and quickly. He has given me his word. He will release you, but only after you behave for a full year. Sango, one slip up even a small one and he will reset the year, and you will have to start all over again. He will do it Sango so don't kid yourself. Please Sango, don't risk his hand. He has no love of humans if you bother him too much he will kill you." Inuyasha studied his friend for a moment. "Sango, you don't want to die, do you?"

Sango looked up at her friend. "What do you mean?"

"I mean did you do this so that he would kill you? Do you want to die Sango?"

"No!"

"Good. Then you will follow my advice. I mean it Sango. Sesshoumaru is totally ruthless. He will have his way, one way or the other. So do as I say. It wont get you out of being his slave but at least you will live and eventually be released." Inuyasha took her by the arm and guided her back to the camp where he instructed her to continue with her chores.

"Inuyasha!" It was his brother's voice.

"Yeah Sesshoumaru?"

"Do you think your little pep talk is going to change things for her? She is too stubborn for that Inuyasha. These humans, you insist on calling your friends, are in over their heads. They have no idea what we are capable of. You waist your breath on them." He turned to leave.

"Sesshoumaru, you underestimate them. Give her some time she may well surprise you."

The demon lord did not bother to acknowledge the statement. He knew that humans could do more. He thought of his Katame and what she had accomplished. But she was a rarity. Most humans were weak and useless or like Sango too cocky for her own good.

That evening....

Katame found herself again saying goodbye to her friend. "I hope it will not be a whole year again before I see you again." Katame was about to cry. Her lord and husband had been in a foul mood all day and when she made the mistake of asking about the reasons behind the mood. Sesshoumaru growled fiercely at her and told her to mind her place. He had not done that for a long time and it hurt.

He had given the boys instructions and they had left earlier with the female huntress. Katame was not told of Sango's new role in the household of Sesshoumaru.

"I'm going to miss you terribly I'll get Inuyasha to bring us by there every few months, Ok? If I can get him to stop looking for the few remaining jewel shards long enough."

"I hope you find them all quickly and then you can settle down for a while. Instead of living out doors all the time." Katame hugged her friend.

"Katame! It is time to go." Sesshoumaru's mood was showing again.

Katame wondered what she could have done to put him in such a temper. She wanted to ask but thought that he just might beat her if she asked any more foolish questions.

Inuyasha and Miroku as well as Miroku's wife Hikarame also said their goodbyes.

"I will come see you in about six months." Inuyasha said.

Katame looked at her friend. "I had hoped to see you two sooner than that.

"It can't be helped. I have a lot of traveling to do to find the last of the jewels. Don't worry, Katame. I'll make sure Kagome comes to visit."

"Sugumi too, right?"

"Right, like I'd be able to keep him from his favorite aunt."

She smiled up at him. She really liked Inuyasha. He was half demon but he was always kind to her. She would miss him.

Sesshoumaru nodded his goodbyes and took Katame in his hands and flew off into the evening sky.

"Poor Sango." Kagome buried her face in her husband's chest. "He is in a foul temper. Do you think he'll kill her?"

"No. Don't worry Kagome. That is one tough girl. Besides, Sesshoumaru gave me his word. He will not easily break it."

"Yeah but what if she really gets him mad. Inuyasha I'm scared. I'm afraid we wont ever see her again. Why do we have to stay away so long?"

"Sesshoumaru specifically asked me to stay away at least six months to allow Sango time to adjust to her new role. If we were there then she would likely try to save face by being disobedient. Trying to prove to us that no one can control her. If she is alone there perhaps she will relent and then he can begin to count her year. He wont start until she does."

"You think he will? Let her go, I mean, after the year is up."

"Of course he will. My brother may be many things, but he is honorable. He will keep his word once he gives it." Inuyasha gave Kagome a little hug. "How would you like to have a visit with your mom?"

Kagome squealed with excitement. She hadn't seen her mom in months. "When?"

"Now. Lets get going." He spoke briefly with the monk and then set of for Inuyasha's home village with Sugumi and Kagome in tow.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Mom what do you think has happened to Kagome? She used to come visit us, but it's been forever since the last time she came. Do you think Inuyasha got mad at her and won't let her come back?" Souta was missing his big sister something fierce. The last time she had come to visit Inuyasha and She had a big fight. They always argued but this one was a huge one.

It started when his mom complained that Kagome looked too tired and she wanted her to stay for a couple of days to rest up. Inuyasha said that they had to get back because of some trouble or other. They started fighting. Kagome said that all he wanted her for was to find the jewel shards. It ended with Inuyasha carrying his sister under his arm with one hand and the other over her mouth so she couldn't say sit again. She had done it three times during the fight. That's when he spanked her. Souta thought a lot of Inuyasha but when he made Kagome cry something broke in him. He had yelled at Inuyasha that he hated him. Inuyasha stopped and had such a look of shame on his face. It was hard to tell who was more hurt of the bunch. They left right away after that and he hadn't seen them since.

"Don't worry Souta. I'm sure Kagome's fine. We'll see her again soon." Kagome's mom tried to sound cheerful but she missed her daughter terribly. She thought of what she'd like to do to her 'son-in-law' when he did finally return and then she remembered his threats. He didn't actually threaten her with anything in specific. But that demon, half demon or whatever he was could really scare her. She didn't want to risk his anger.

"MOM!"

Kagome's mom snapped out of her thoughts and turned to the voice. It belonged to Kagome. She had come home.

The two women hugged each other. "Oh I've missed you something awful. Are you all right? He hasn't hurt you has he? After he carried you off like that I thought I'd never see you again." Kagome's mom pulled away and searched the girls face for any signs of abuse or pain.

"I'm fine mom. Really. Inuyasha and I often argue like that. You should have seen us before we got married. It's amazing we got anything done at all."

"And does he hit you like that all the time too?" Mom's voice had an angry edge to it.

"No, he doesn't." The voice came from Inuyasha he was still in the hallway. "Although he'd like to. He'd also like to do so with another certain woman. Can you guess who that might be?"

"Inuyasha, you stop that. Must you always pick a fight with her every time we visit?"

"She started it! I was just going to finish it that's all."

"SIT"

BANG!

"Kagome!"

"Oh no not again." Souta jumped up from the table and stood between the warring factions. "No!" He shouted. "I won't let you spank her again. Can't you guy's get along for a little while? Just so we can have a visit. I haven't seen my sister in ages and I don't want you to carry her off again so soon." Souta was a pretty determined fellow, for a human.

Inuyasha was back on his feet. He looked down at the boy and pat him on the head. The boy had grown but was still only up to the middle of Inuyasha's chest.

"I'm not going to hurt your sister or your annoying mother." 'Although, that idea does sound good.' He thought to himself. "And I have no intention of carrying Kagome off, either. We're going to stay here for a week or two. Will that be enough of a visit little man?"

"Inuyasha, you mean that?" Kagome was ecstatic. A long visit. She hadn't been home for such a long time it seemed. She was really going to enjoy this.

"Inuyasha? Did Sugumi come with you? Souta was looking forward to visiting with his nephew. The last visit was short but he promised that he would teach him how to play video games when he came next time.

"Yeah he's setting up camp in the well house."

"Setting up camp? You mean your planning on sleeping in there?" Kagome's mom was not going to have any of that. "No way. There is plenty of room here inside. Souta, go get Sugumi and get him set up in your room. I still have Kagome's room set up so the two of you will sleep there. Sleeping outside, my word, what next?"

"She turned her attention to Kagome. You look exhausted. Go upstairs and have a shower and get some rest. Supper wont be ready for a couple of hours." She looked at Inuyasha, just a little worried that his reaction may be bad. "She does look like she could use the rest."

He said nothing, only nodded. He took Kagome by the arm and led her up the stairs. "So which room is yours again?"

"This one here." Kagome opened the door. Her room was just as she left it. She hadn't slept here in ages. She looked around. It was a little girl's room. She was now a wife and mother. She felt she no longer belonged in that room. It was filled with the foolish things young high school girls have. Posters and silly bits that she collected. Funny how things change. She was just an ordinary girl until the day she fell through the well to Inuyasha's time. Now everything was so different. She had learned to use a bow and arrow. She had even learned to use a sword although she was nowhere near as good as her friend Katame.

She thought of Katame. An ordinary girl living 500 years ago married to the most fearsome demon Kagome ever knew, Inuyasha's brother, Sesshoumaru. Katame would never have met Sesshoumaru if it weren't for her. She had woken Inuyasha from the spell that kept him pinned to the sacred tree. And it was she who used to encourage the story telling that got Katame so enthralled with the idea of meeting the dreaded lord.

Inuyasha had tried repeatedly to warn the girl but she wouldn't listen. She suffered terribly for her mistake. Although things were better for her now but it still seemed as though everything was Kagome's fault. She gave her head a mental shake.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha watched his wife, as she was deep in her thoughts. "You OK?"

"Hmmm... Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking. I'm going to take a quick shower I'll be right back."

Inuyasha sat on the edge of the bed. He hoped that this visit would take Kagome's mind off the troubles of her friends in the past. Maybe with a little time...

At the palace of Sesshoumaru...

"Master please, don't make me work with that horrible woman. She has nearly killed me twice this week alone." Shouto was kneeling at his master's feet begging mercy. He had been assigned to train the insufferable wench. She already had half the staff mortally afraid of her and the other half simply stayed out of the slayers way.

"I will deal with you later. Where is the girl?"

"Forgive me master, she is in the back of the palace in the far chamber. Shall I get her for you?"

"No. I will attend to this myself. See that I am not disturbed." The great lord strode off down the hall to the room in question.

"Sango!" Sesshoumaru's tone bespoke of his anger. "Why do you play the fool?"

"I do no such thing."

"Oh? You toy with my wrath woman. I warned you that would be dangerous. Did nothing my brother say to you convince you of the danger?"

"Inuyasha is your brother. Of course he would tell me to obey you. Family loyalty after all."

"Hmmm... Somehow I thought so. I told him he had wasted his breath on the likes of you. Humans are chronically stupid. They need to be crushed before they can recognize their betters. Prepare to be crushed." He flew at her with terrifying speed. Sango was ready and put up a great struggle but in the end she lost the fight. Sesshoumaru showed her no mercy. A lesser human would have died. But this was Sango. She was still conscious when he had finished beating her and so he re-explained her predicament to her.

"You belong to me, woman. You will obey me and you will not threaten any of my servants. You will do this or you will come under my hand again, and yet again if need be. I have not yet started to count your year of service to me. I wont until you begin to behave. Now obey me. Go the kitchen and prepare the meal. If you are late with it I will beat you again. Any questions? No? Then go now before I change my mind and beat you again.

Sango struggled to her feet and went to the kitchen. Inuyasha's words were ringing in her ears. 'Sesshoumaru is totally ruthless. He will have his way. One way or the other.' Inuyasha was right. This was one fight she was not going to win. She hated the idea of giving up but what choice did she have? Sesshoumaru was fierce. She had never fought a demon so strong. He easily overpowered her and then he beat her just as fiercely. She hurt everywhere. Why didn't her kill her? Why was he keeping her alive? He certainly didn't need her. He had more slaves that he could use as it was. What was his plan? Inuyasha had said Sesshoumaru had given his word. Had he promised Inuyasha not to kill me? She thought long and hard as she prepared the meal. She would talk with Katame, if she could get her alone. Sesshoumaru always seemed to be keeping them apart.

The meal was on time and surprisingly delicious. Sesshoumaru nodded his approval as Sango brought in the after dinner tea.

"Will there be anything else?" Sango asked bowing slightly.

"No. You may go." Sesshoumaru waved her off.

"Sesshoumaru? Why is Sango acting the slave here? You haven't told me. Is there something I should know?"

The great lord was in a better temper. Sango was finally behaving herself. Sesshoumaru looked at his wife and thought for a moment. How to tell his feisty wife that he had taken the girl as a slave. He laughed to himself thinking of the reaction he was likely to experience.

"Well?" She asked again impatiently. "Are you going to tell me or do I have to guess? She annoyed you didn't she? This is her punishment, am I right?"

"Hmmm ... You are a shrewd one, my Katame. How well you know me my love." He pulled her close. "You are correct. She made the mistake of challenging me. I gave her the opportunity to apologize but she refused. She would rather be killed than apologize to a demon. So I took her as my slave."

"Sesshoumaru, no!" Katame was aghast. She knew her husband. If he took a slave that one would never see freedom again.

"Hush my pet." He gave her a wee squeeze. "She will only serve me one year. That is if she can behave herself."

"What do you mean, if she behaves?" She pulled away to look closely at her husband.

"She will serve me one year. I am timing the year from the moment she begins to behave herself, as she should. If she misbehaves I reset the year and she must begin again."

"Sesshoumaru, that's awfully harsh don't you think?"

"No." His tone was flat. "She will obey me, Katame. I must insist on it and I will brook no interference in this matter." He looked meaningfully at her.

"But a whole year?"

"If she behaves. It will be a lot longer for her if she gets stubborn."

She glared at her husband.

"Don't worry my love. Sango is a smart girl. She won't risk it. She will behave. I wont be unreasonable with her."

"Promise me that. I mean it Sesshoumaru. You wont nit pick over small things."

"I wont be unreasonable Katame but I do insist that she behave herself. I promised her first, and I wont break my word, even to a slave."

_(Oh no it's gets worserer and worserer. Poor Sango! LadySesshoumaru41) _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_(In answer to those who asked: Who stuck the rod up Sesshoumaru's bum? That would be me.  My daughter thought I mellowed the poor guy out too much so I  did a little wake up of the old tendances. Sorry. Also Sesshoumaru is got something else bugging him. read and find out. It'll become clear in the next few chapters. LadySesshoumaru41)_

Later that week at the palace of Sesshoumaru...

Katame was outside in the garden when Sango approached. "Katame can I speak with you for a moment."

"Sure Sango, what's wrong."

"Katame I don't understand something. I..." Sango hesitated.

"Sango, come and sit here. Tell me something and be truthful with me. Did Sesshoumaru give you a chance to apologize to him and avoid all this?"

Sango hung her head. "Yes. But I just couldn't bring myself to do it."

"Sango! Do you know what trouble you have gotten yourself into? Sesshoumaru is going to keep you a slave for whole a year, longer if you're stubborn and continue to misbehave."

"I know, I know. I don't understand it, Katame, why didn't he just kill me and get it over with?" Sango asked the dreaded question that had been plaguing her.

"Sesshoumaru doesn't want you dead otherwise he would have killed you. He wants you to show him the respect he is due because of his high station. I know you don't like demons but Sesshoumaru isn't like other demons, you should know that. Sango, you must show him respect and obey him. He will let you go. He has given me his word. Now you must give me yours. I want you to try. If you don't you may well end up having to serve him the rest of your life. Do you want that?"

"No of course not."

"Do you want to die instead? Because if you do, you are certainly in the right place for it."

"No I don't want to die. Although if you'd have asked me that earlier this week I would have said yes."

"Sesshoumaru beat you didn't he?"

Sango lowered her head and mumbled something about the circumstances surrounding the beating she had received.

"Sango!" Katame's voice had an unexpected edge to it. "I can't believe you were so stupid. Sesshoumaru runs a very tight home. His servants are expected to behave in a very exact way. Your actions probably got the other poor servant in trouble as well. Besides he really could have hurt you."

Sango looked up at Katame in surprise. "He did hurt me, a lot."

"Not nearly as much as he could have, Sango, believe me. Now, no more nonsense, Sango. You go to him and apologize for your behavior and do your best to do exactly what he says the instant he says it. That's your only way out of this mess your in. Promise me Sango, promise you will not go out of your way to cause trouble."

"I promise." Sango bowed to her friend. She was right of course but she hated the idea of having to do it. It burned inside her. But if she didn't do it Sesshoumaru would continue to be master over her. She resolved in her heart to try. The sooner she cooperated the sooner the year would be ended and she would be free.

"I'll do as you say." Sango got up and bowed to Katame and left to find Sesshoumaru. This would be the hardest thing she would ever have to do in her life. She would rather fight a dozen demons single handed than kneel at the feet of lord Sesshoumaru and apologize to him for her behavior.

Sango went to find her master. He was in the room he used to practice his fighting skills. She knocked lightly on the door and when she heard him answer she went in.

The fierce lord was standing in the center of the floor scowling. He hated to be interrupted. "What is it Sango?"

Sango stepped forward and gulped a bit. This was much more difficult that she first thought. She stammered. "I... ah..." Damn. She thought to herself why am I so nervous? It's just a simple apology. Why is it so hard?

"Speak, girl!" Sesshoumaru was getting impatient.

"I wanted to.... I have to apologize..." She walked up to a respectful distance before him and knelt down in front of him. Bowing her head till it touched the floor she started to speak.

"I'm sorry lord Sesshoumaru. I should have done as you asked. My behavior was inexcusable." 'There.' She thought to herself 'I've done it. Now what? Will he keep his word and start counting the year or will he toy with me?'

Sesshoumaru stood for a moment looking at the girl kneeling before him. 'Hmmm ... I sense Katame in this.' he thought to himself. "Do you apologize of your own volition or does my wife order it." Sesshoumaru was no fool. It was not easy to put one over on him.

"Lady Katame did speak with me. But the apology is my own."

"Do you expect me to release you now that you have done what you should have done back at the village?" Sesshoumaru was testing.

"No lord. You said that you would keep me one year. I.... Will you start counting the time now?"

Sesshoumaru smiled although Sango did not see it. She was busy staring at the floor willing it to open up and swallow her whole.

"Very well Sango. I will begin the count. But mark my words well, young maiden. I will be watching you. If you return to your old ways I will stop the count and reset your year."

Sango nodded her understanding.

"Leave me." Was all Sesshoumaru said.

Sango could not leave that room fast enough. She had humiliated herself in front of that arrogant bastard of a demon. She didn't know what she hated more. Him for doing this to her or herself for not seeing the trap he had laid, for she was trapped. Now that she had apologized she would be obligated to work for him obeying every word he uttered until the end of the year.

She promised herself that no matter what she would not disobey anything no matter how degrading it was. She would insist on being released in exactly one year's time and not one day longer.

500 years in the future...

Sugumi and Souta sat cross-legged in front of a glowing box. Souta was explaining that it was a TV. And that it wasn't any form of magic at all.

"You use these controllers to move the men on the screen, like so." Souta demonstrated the fine are of playing video games to his nephew. Souta had a hard time imagining a life without the games and TV. Programs he was used to. He thought of the kids back in Sugumi's time and how bored they all must have been.

"I get it. So now, do we begin?" Sugumi was a bright boy. He was always able to pick up new things very quickly.

The boys played the games for the rest of the afternoon. Sugumi was enthralled with the magical creatures that appeared on the screen in front of him.

Later at supper he tried to explain the strange new concept to his father. Inuyasha tried to understand his son but Kagome's era was too weird for his head to figure out. He ended up just patting his son's head and telling the boys to go outside and play.

After the boys left Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "This time you live in is very strange, Kagome. I didn't understand a word he said."

"Don't worry Inuyasha you'll get used to it. It's just different that's all. Besides we will only be here a little while longer and then you will be back in your own strange time."

Inuyasha thought about his own time. In his time the demons could walk about freely. Here, he wasn't even sure if there were any demons any more. If there were they must have disguised their appearances. There didn't appear to be any monsters either.

In his time he was always battling monsters and demons. Could they all be dead? That thought disturbed Inuyasha. He found himself missing his time and place. Now he understood how Kagome must feel every time she returns with him to his time.

"Kagome, come with me." He got up to leave the table.

Kagome noticed the change in mood in her husband. The last time he was like this he banished her to her time after a battle with Sesshoumaru. She wondered what could be troubling him.

She followed him out and hurried to his side. Taking hold of his arm they walked for a little while in the courtyard of the temple. Kagome desperately wanted to ask him what was wrong and was about to when Inuyasha finally spoke.

"Kagome I think I finally understand how you feel. When you are in my time, I mean." He looked at his wife. "I feel so out of place here. Are you sure that there are none like me living in this time? Do you think they're all dead?"

Kagome looked at her husband and thought she understood. 'He thinks his people will go extinct and he feels hopeless. There has to be some way I can help. But I'm not sure how.' She was deep in thought and didn't here him speak.

"Kagome?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry Inuyasha I was just thinking. What did you say?"

"I'd like to go back, Kagome. I'll understand if you and Sugumi want to stay but I don't feel I can stay. I don't belong here." He turned and headed toward the well house.

"No, Inuyasha wait!" She ran after him. "Inuyasha, please come back to the house with me. I'll get our things together and we will leave in the morning. Alright?"

"You would leave here with me? What about your family? I thought you would want a longer visit."

"We've been here for almost two weeks. That's enough of a visit for now. Besides I have a family of my own now to look after, and if you need to go back then so do I." She gave him a big hug. "The next time we come back we should think about how we can contact the demons in this time. I'm sure there must be some. They are probably just hiding themselves. Maybe they can help you figure out how to fit in here. What do you say?"

Inuyasha picked Kagome up and gave her a kiss. "I love you! Do you know that?" He put her down and walked back to the main house with her.

Kagome could always make him feel better no matter what was troubling him. He smiled to himself, he would do something special for her. He didn't know what but he would think of something.

Later that night Kagome's mother woke to a strange sight. There standing at the foot of her bed was a silver haired half-demon. He stepped forward. "I need to speak with you."

She sat up and pulled the covers up around her. "Why? What did I do now?" She was nervous around Inuyasha. He could be nice at times but she and he didn't see eye to eye on a lot of things especially about Kagome.

"Relax woman. You haven't done anything to worry about. I want to talk to you about Kagome." He explained what he wanted to know and Kagome's mom filled in the blanks.

In the morning Kagome got up to find that her mother and Inuyasha were gone. Souta said that they were gone into town to get something and would be back later. Kagome wondered to herself. What is happening? Those two spending time together? That can't be good.

_(Suspense! Ahhh, I can't stand it. LadySesshoumaru41)_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

_(Sorry folks. This is going to be a short chapter. I'm setting something up. LadySesshoumaru41)_

Back to the past...

Sesshoumaru and his lady-wife Katame were enjoying some quiet time in the garden. It had been several weeks since Sango apologized and she seemed to be settled in to her new role very well. She still had the servants afraid of her, which suited her just fine. After all, she was a demon huntress. But she did as she was bid. When Sesshoumaru spoke she didn't blink an eye, she just did as he commanded.

Sesshoumaru was thinking about this. 'Her year shall pass quickly at this rate. Perhaps I have succeeded in teaching her, her place.' Then he thought again. 'Or she could be playing me for the fool. I shall have to watch her.'

Katame was watching her husband. He spent a lot of time deep in thought. She wondered what was troubling him. There had been no trouble at the palace for what seemed like ages.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Hmmm."

"What's wrong?"

"There is nothing wrong my Katame, I was only thinking of our newest servant. She apparently is settling down, but I wonder when her true nature will again assert itself."

"Give her the benefit of the doubt, Sesshoumaru. She has been through a lot and as a demon hunter it must be very hard for her to serve you."

"Hmmm... Perhaps little one. Still, I know this girl's temperament and I believe we have not seen the last of her stubbornness. I will continue to watch her for now."

"Sesshoumaru, you're not going to try and trap her in something are you? She is behaving isn't she? I mean... you wouldn't do anything to make her..." Katame's voice trailed off. She couldn't find the words to voice her fears. Would her husband go out of his way to make Sango disobey and then reset her year?

Sesshoumaru put his arm around his wife and pulled her onto his lap. He gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "You worry too much my Katame. I wont break my word. She will go free in one year if her maintains her current behavior.

Katame snuggled into her husband's chest. "I'm sorry." She nuzzled into the folds of his clothes. "Do you want something to drink? She tried to hop off his lap to go and get something for them but she quickly found she couldn't move.

"I don't want 'something' but I do want someone." He growled softly into her ear. "Come with me." He rose to his feet and gently guided her into the palace and to their room.

Back to the future... _(Movie title? Hmmm.)_

Inuyasha and Kagome's mom got back to the temple later that morning. He was carrying a small wrapped package in his hand.

Kagome was in the back of the house watching Sugumi and Souta playing video games.

Inuyasha snuck up behind her and kissed her on the neck. "Miss me?"

She turned to him and smiled.

His handed her the little package. "Here I got this for you. Your mom helped me find it." He was like a little kid. It was hard to tell who was more excited as she opened it.

She took the package and carefully opened the wrapper. She took out the little box and opened it. Kagome gasped. "Oh Inuyasha, it's beautiful! Oh honey I love it."

"Open it up."

Kagome opened the tiny heart shaped locket and smiled. In it was a small picture of her and Inuyasha. They had taken the picture a long time ago back before they got married. She hugged him tightly. "Thank you Inuyasha its lovely and you had our picture put in it. I love it!"

"Put it on." He took the locket from his wife and put it on her. He kissed her again. "You are the world to me. I wanted to get you something special." He held her close to his chest and rubbed her back. "I love you so much."

Later that day Kagome and her mom packed up a big bag of supplies and things that Kagome would need when she got back to the past. When they were ready they said their goodbyes and jumped into the well to return to the ancient village in Inuyasha's time.

Miroku and Hikarame were at the home of the old priestess Ky-aite waiting for Inuyasha and his family to return. He had left instructions to meet them there in two weeks. Miroku was very careful not to annoy his half-demon friend since the incident that nearly cost him his eyes. He knew Inuyasha wouldn't attack him unprovoked but in Miroku's estimation it was better to be safe than sorry. He still carried some scares on his back from the beating he had received from Inuyasha. And they stood as a reminder to him that although they were friends it was the height of stupidity to disregard the words of a demon.

Inuyasha and Kagome entered the home followed by Sugumi. "Good you're here." Inuyasha noted. "We can get going right away."

"Will ye not sit a while, Inuyasha? I have not spoken with ye in quite some time." The old priestess asked.

"Why? What do you want old hag?"

"Inuyasha! Don't be so mean." Kagome scolded. "Of course we'll stay a little while. Is something wrong Ky-aite?

"Ye have not yet gathered all of the shards, have ye?"

"No old woman and we wont if you keep delaying us." Inuyasha's temper was showing.

"Aye, I'll not keep ye long. How much have ye gathered?

Kagome held out the pouch with the shards in them. They had gathered more than three quarters of the jewel.

"Listen, I have heard rumors of a demon of great strength living in the mountains to the south. I'm told that he has suddenly gained a great deal of power. I am certain that this demon has the remainder of the jewel shards. His name is Shamotokai. I'm told he has taken the form of a dragon and has a fortress up there. Go, I beg ye and get the remaining shards before the snow flies. For if ye wait it may be impossible to get to him until spring and by then he may well be too powerful to defeat. The villages in the area have all been devastated and the villagers have all had to flee for their lives."

"Hmmfff... I've fought tuff demons before, this guy will be no different. I'll get him. Why are you so worried? I've done fine so far after all we already have most of the jewel."

"Aye, that you have Inuyasha, but this demon seems different and I worry that you may underestimate him. Since Naraku was destroyed there has been a shift in the power among the demons. Have ye not felt it? Perhaps your brother knows of this and will be able to tell ye more about it. He is the lord of all the west is he not? Surely he will know of the changes."

"I'll go see him if I can, but my brother doesn't have much use for demon court life and I'm not sure when the last time he was there." Inuyasha thought for a moment. He could stop in on his brother but he was specifically told not to, because of Sango. How would his brother react? He will leave the others behind just in case.

"I will trust you to do what is best." Ky-aite said lowering her head. Although it was her duty to protect the village from demon influence. She had come to respect this half-demon. He had done a great deal of good on behalf of humans.

"You four stay here with Ky-aite for a few days. I'll go talk to Sesshoumaru and see what he knows."

"Wait here, why?" Miroku was getting to his feet. "We'll all go. It will save time..."

"No!" Inuyasha's voice was much more harsh than he intended. He softened. "You can't come. Sesshoumaru is dealing with something right now and asked me specifically not to come around until after six months time had passed. I promised and now I will have to break my word. My brother wont be happy about that and I don't want to put any of you in danger. Understand?"

"Very well. But wouldn't it make more sense if we accompanied you most of the way. We could make camp in the valley or stay in one of the nearby villages and wait there." Miroku was trying to be helpful.

"Fine. Let's go." Inuyasha was in a bit of a strange state and wasn't in the mood for an argument.

_(Dun dun dun... ooooh I did it again. Song title? Nah! LadySesshoumaru41)_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Back at the palace of Sesshoumaru...

The great lord was troubled. He had been sensing something. Something was tugging at the corner of his mind and he could quite put his finger on it. It had been troubling him since just before he had taken Sango as his slave. He would have to investigate this.

"Katame!" Sesshoumaru called to his wife as he crossed the courtyard to the garden where she was working. "Come my wife. I must speak with you."

Katame was surprised at his tone of voice. He didn't usually speak harshly to her. She didn't do anything wrong, had she? Her mind raced. What could be the matter?

"Have I..." She started and was stopped immediately with a wave of his hand.

"You've done nothing, my pet. I must leave for a few days. I can't take you with me, little one. I sense trouble in the demon court and I must go and find out what it is. I may be gone for some time. Tonight is the moonless night. You will need to be vigilant for the boys' sake. I smell no one nearby but things do change." He pulled her close and kissed her. "I'll try not to be too long, but court is held in the southern realm and it will take me some time to travel that far." With that he rose up into the air and flew off into the south.

The trip to the southern realm took about two days as the dragon flies but at least it was uneventful. Sesshoumaru landed at the gates of the palace of the Kai of all the demons. The palace looked damaged as if a great storm had torn through it.

Sesshoumaru approached the guards and announced himself. "I am Sesshoumaru, high lord of the western ream. I have come to speak with the Kai of the demons."

The guard looked at him stunned. "You have come too late. The Kai is dead." He shook his head. "A demon named Shamotokai came to the palace three days ago and fought with our lord. He was mortally injured. He died last night."

"Dead?" Sesshoumaru was stunned. "Where is the heir? The Kai had a son where is he?"

"Alas he is lost my lord, the demon took him." The second guard spoke. "Shamotokai carried the young lord off with him to his fortress in the mountains at the far south." He pointed in the direction of the great southern mountain range. "His fortress is up at the top of the highest peak. We sent out the Kai's personal guard but so far none of our best fighters have returned from there. They must be all dead." He shook his head dejectedly.

Sesshoumaru looked off toward the mountains and then back to the guards. "Has this Shamotokai claimed the throne for himself or does he plan to use the heir?"

"We don't know, lord. He may not know of the Kai's death yet. If he does plan on using the heir for some purpose he didn't say anything about it."

"Hmmm... This cannot be allowed to go unpunished." Sesshoumaru took flight back toward his own palace to plan his next move. He would gather the hunters and his brother and go slay Shamotokai. He would restore order to the world of the demons by insuring that the Kai's heir took his rightful place on the throne.

Inuyasha ran as fast as his feet could carry him. He was a little nervous of dropping in on his brother especially after giving his word that he would stay away for six months. He hoped that leaving the others behind would appease the difficult demon. Sesshoumaru had very little patience for him as it was without him barging in like this. He arrived at the palace and knocked at the gate. Bota the imp on guard duty answered.

"Lord Inuyasha! Welcome, welcome. The master is away right now but the mistress will be pleased to see you. Come in, please."

Katame was working in the gardins when she saw him approach. "Inuyasha! I'm so glad to see you." Katame gave the half-demon a hug. "Where are the others? Where is Kagome?"

"I left them back at the village. I promised Sesshoumaru I'd stay away for at least six months for Sango's sake. But something big is going on and I need to talk to him. The servant at the gate told me he's gone. Is he on patrol?"

"No. He's gone to the demon court in the south. I don't know why, he didn't tell me. He just said he sensed trouble in the court and wanted to see what it was."

"How long has he been gone?"

"About four days now. Do you know how far away the court is?"

"I've never been there but I think it is about a two day flight. He should be back soon at that rate. Do you mind if I stay here for a day or so until he gets back?" Inuyasha scanned the skies hoping to spot his brother's arrival.

"Of course not, come in and I'll get you something to eat." Katame took his arm and tried to guide him to the table.

"No thanks Katame. I promised my brother that I'd stay away and I think it would be best if I stay outside. I don't want to interfere with Sango's training. I'll wait for him on the roof." Inuyasha turned to leave.

"Well at least let me get you something to take with you."

Inuyasha relented and Katame fixed him a meal. However he insisted on waiting for it outside so as not to be seen by Sango.

That evening Inuyasha was sitting on the roof of the palace when he spotted a faint blue light coming up over the trees. It was Sesshoumaru. He had returned from his long trip.

"You're back." He said as he approached his brother in the courtyard. "I need to talk to you for a moment. Now Sesshoumaru, I know I told you I would stay away and I'll leave as soon as I'm finished. I stayed on the roof so I haven't seen Sango yet and I don't think she even knows I'm here."

Sesshoumaru raised his hand to hush his brother. "Calm yourself Inuyasha. I wont bite you. I was going to get you soon anyway, so it is just as well that you are here now. There has been trouble at the palace of the Kai. He's dead and his heir has been taken captive by some demon named Shamotokai. I've never heard of him before this and the guards at the palace were only able to tell me approximately where he has his fortress. I want to gather the hunters together and travel to the mountain fortress and destroy Shamotokai. The heir must be returned to the throne. Now, what is it you wished to speak to me about?"

"Practically the same thing. Ky-aite, the old village woman you remember her. She helped Kagome and Katame give birth. She is a priestess in her village. She had heard rumors of a demon who had suddenly gained a lot of strength. She thinks that he must have the remaining jewel shards. She told me that there had been a shift in power in the demon world. Ky-aite thought you might know what's going on." He paused. "It always amazes me how that old hag always seems to know what's going on before any one else does. She told me all this nearly a week ago. It took me that long just to get here. I would have been sooner but that blasted new moon. You can't hardly travel and any real speed as a human. I hate that." Inuyasha thought for a moment. "So the Kai is dead. He was ancient and incredibly powerful. How could any demon have defeated him?"

"It's hard to say but we can't leave a void in the power or we will have a civil war on our hands. All the old Kai's enemies will try to claim the throne. So far Shamotokai has not tried to lay claim himself, but I imagine that won't be long in coming. We need a plan. We can't just walk up to his fortress and expect to be let in."

"Ok, we can come up with something as we go to get the others. They are in the village just to the south of here. I didn't know what kind of reception I'd get here. How is Sango doing? Is she... ummm..." Inuyasha wanted to ask but was a little afraid of the answer. Sango was a headstrong girl and definitely hated the idea of serving a demon.

"She's fine. She had a difficult time at first but lately she has been fairly well behaved. We will bring her with us. I think her skills will come in handy."

"We should also bring the boys but Katame and Kagome I'm not so sure. I don't want to put them in harms way but it will be tough to leave them at home. Kagome will want to go. She's gotten really good with the bow and arrow of hers. Her magic makes her very dangerous to demons. What do you think?" Inuyasha asked.

"Katame will want to go as well. And besides, I don't like to leave her here unprotected. Miroku will likely also bring his wife. We will have to set a camp at some point and leave them there but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Sesshoumaru thought for a moment. "Those girls have proven their worth on more than one occasion. I'm sure that they'll be fine with us."

The two demons went into the palace to discuss how best to proceed.

The next morning Sesshoumaru, his sons and wife left with Inuyasha to join the others in the village to the south of the palace. Sango followed on the back of her transformed cat demon, Kylala.

Miroku came out to meet the demons as they arrived. They flew in on the back of a great two-headed dragon. (A pet of Sesshoumaru's.) Katame couldn't wait to get off the dragon. She still wasn't used to flying and normally Sesshoumaru would hold onto her as he flew. But this time he insisted she ride the dragon. She was desperately afraid of dragons and even more so of falling off one.

"What news Inuyasha? Did you find out anything about the demon Ky-aite was talking about?"

Sesshoumaru looked at the monk. He had put on some weight. It seemed marriage agreed with the man. He looked to see if his wife was nearby and didn't see her. In fact he couldn't smell her either. "Where is your wife, monk?"

"Oh... uh... I left her behind with Ky-aite. She can't travel in her condition." The monk seemed to blush under Sesshoumaru's cold gaze.

"I see. Keep your eyes and hands to yourself monk or you will never see the child that she bares."

"I will." Miroku bowed. He would be extra careful. Sesshoumaru had a long memory and a short fuse.

"How soon can you be ready to go? We have to travel far south to the mountains and even if we fly it will still take days." Inuyasha was in a hurry. Trouble like this among the demons has not been heard of for centuries. They would have to work fast to stop an all out war.

"We're flying? On that?" Kagome was pointing to the dragon. She had flown on the back of Kylala a few times but never on a dragon. She was a little nervous.

"It's ok Kagome. You can ride with me." Sango offered. "In fact I can take you too lady Katame. You may be more comfortable with us than on the hard scales of a dragon.

"Thank you. I'm a little nervous of that dragon. I don't think he likes humans." She glanced over at the beast. He snorted, almost as if responding to her statement. She flinched.

"We can be ready in a few minutes. Everything is pretty much packed already." Miroku hurried off to finish up the last of the preparations. Kagome and Katame followed him to help out. They were on their way in under an hour.

Samotoyame and Inumouru as well as Inuyasha and Miroku rode on the back of the dragon. Sango, Kagome and Katame rode on the back of Kylala with little Shippo. Sesshoumaru and Sugumi flew by themselves.

_(Dun, dun, duh... Is this cool or what? This is where you say 'what'. I've finished writing the story now and am fighting the urge to download it all at once. Download! Download! There will be 21 chapters all together. Download! Ahhh make it stop. Enjoy. LadySesshoumaru41)_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

They flew south toward the palace of the Kai of all demons. As they went along Inuyasha explained to the group what he and his brother had learned about Shamotokai.

"You mean the leader of all the demons is dead? What will happen? Will the elect a new leader?" Kagome was thinking in the wrong century again.

"I don't know what elect means, Kagome, but in this time, leadership is based on family and power. Since he has taken the only heir, Shamotokai can easily claim the throne. The only question is whether or not he has enough power to keep it. If he doesn't the entire demon kingdom will be plunged into war as the different lords try to gain the Kai's power for themselves."

Sesshoumaru paused for a second. "Of course that may happen any way now that the old Kai is dead. Even if we do get the heir back on the throne, the lords will likely still try to test his power. Either way this will prove to be a difficult time for us all."

The group of hunters traveled for about a day then made camp in a sheltered valley. Fall was well along now and the nights were getting cold. Katame had been told of what they were going to be doing out in the wild and figured they would be a while. She had the forethought to pack lots of warm clothing and several blankets. The humans usually slept on mats and the demons in trees. But tonight it would be cold and they set up tents to sleep in. The boys thought that this would be a great adventure and set to work gathering firewood and water for the camp.

"I wonder if we will still be camping in the winter. That would be so cool." Sugumi said as he spread out the oiled cloth that would keep them dry if it should rain.

"Cool? Don't you mean cold? I hate the snow. I hope we don't stay that long. How long can it take to hunt one demon?" Samoto was in a bad mood. He had been terribly bored during the flight. The elders were busy with their planning and when he started to play a game with Shippo, they both got yelled at and told to be quiet.

"Uncle Sesshoumaru says it could take a while. It depends on whether he hides or fights." Sugumi looked up at his cousin. "I hope he fights though. 'Cause if he hides it could take months to find him. Father says we have to end this quickly or there might be a war."

"War. What's new about that? The humans are always warring no one cares. It's just the way it is." Samoto was still very young and didn't understand.

Katame was nearby and took it upon herself to try and explain things to the boy. "Samoto. Come here a minute will you?"

The young man-demon trotted over to his mother. He was taller than her now but he was still a little boy inside. Since demon children grow so fast it was hard sometimes to remember his age. He was only seven after all.

"Samoto, You really don't understand what is happening here do you?" She looked at him. He looked like he might lie then thought better of it and shook his head, no. "Sweetie, the demons are different than the humans. When humans fight they use bows and arrows. But when demons fight they do much worse. If a war of demons erupted the whole world could be in danger.

Think of all the different demons you and the others have fought. Most of those were not the powerful demons of the high court. They were the lesser demons. The ones of the high court are like your father, very strong with great power. Imagine what would happen if a bunch of demons like that start to war over who would be leader. The devastation would be terrible.

Your father and uncle are trying to stop that from happening. We have to rescue the Kai's heir. I don't know how old the heir is. What if he is just a boy like you? Wouldn't you want to be rescued if it was you?"

"Yes momma, I'm sorry." He lowered his head. He was feeling a little shamed he didn't mean to be selfish or anything.

"Don't be my little one. You're young and I know it's hard for you to understand what the grown demons are doing." She ruffled her son's ears. "Now why don't you run and play a while. You must be ready for some fun after the long trip here. I'll finish up your chores."

Samoto smiled at his mom and ran off to find Shippo.

Shippo and the young demons still loved to play tricks on people although they had learned the hard way not to play them on the full-grown demons. This time their target was Miroku. The unsuspecting monk was down by the bank of a small stream. He was bent over getting something to drink when suddenly he heard the voices of Samoto and Inu calling to him. "Watch out behind you." Miroku turned in time to see a gigantic bolder rolling toward at a tremendous speed. It was instantly upon him. His only escape was to jump into the stream. As he did the bolder popped and Shippo floated down to rest on the shore. The boys could be heard in the grass rolling around the ground laughing hysterically.

Miroku got up from the stream he was soaked to the skin. "Shippo! He yelled you and your companions are going to pay for this. Just wait till I get my hands on you." He tried to run but his robes were too heavy with water. He would have to wring them out first. As he did he thought cheerfully of what else he would like to wring.

The boys raced back to the came and ran straight into Sesshoumaru. The great demon lord was known for his excellent hearing and he had heard all the commotion down by the stream. "So! You are back to playing your foolish tricks again are you?"

"I... ah, oh boy." Was all Shippo could muster before he found himself dangling by his tail.

"Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru called to his brother. "I believe this is yours." He explained what he had heard. "Deal with him and I shall deal with my sons."

"Samotoyame! Inumouru! Come." Sesshoumaru had no patience lately and even less tolerance for foolishness. "You didn't learn your lesson from your last trick, I see."

"Sorry father. We wont..." Inu tried but was stopped cold by his father's cold glare. He knew he was in trouble. What's worse is they could hear Shippo. He was crying. Their uncle had spanked the little fox-demon that he had adopted as his own.

Sesshoumaru noted the sound with satisfaction. "An excellent idea." He said as he reached for the eldest boy. "You will not play your foolish tricks on the adults. Do you understand?"

"Yes father." What else could he say?

Sesshoumaru spanked both boys and set them to work on extra chores.

"Thanks a lot Samoto. Next time you get a great idea keep it to yourself." Inumouru was upset. He hated getting in trouble.

"Well I didn't see anyone twist your arm into doing it." Samoto wasn't going to take all the blame. Besides he had gotten spanked too. It's not like as if he gotten away with anything. Actually the boys never got away with anything, ever. It was amazing to the adults that they would even try.

Katame heard her sons bickering. "You boys stop that. If your father hears you, you will be in even bigger trouble. Now get back to your chores. Shippo are Miroku's clothes dry yet. You better hurry or you'll have to deal with him as well as your father.

You bad little demons have to learn not to play your silly tricks on people."

"Yes momma." The boys chorused.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were by the fire discussing what to do. "I think we should stop at the palace of the Kai and see what other information we can get before we tackle the mountain." Inuyasha continued. "Ky-aite said that the demon had taken the form of a dragon. We need to know its strength and weaknesses."

Inuyasha was growing up, it seemed to Sesshoumaru. He was beginning to think before he acted. He thought Inuyasha would make a great leader some day.

"I agree. I didn't enter the palace when I was there last. I only spoke with the guards at the gate. We need to see what else they may know. Shamotokai may have laid claim to the throne by now. If he has our task will be greatly changed." Sesshoumaru thought for a moment. "If the heir has given his support to Shamotokai then we may be left with no choice but to accept him as Kai."

At the mountain fortress of Shamotokai the demon was pacing the floor. The Kai's heir Mesosuki, was not co-operating. He had tried every method he had at his disposal. The stubborn fool would rather die than pronounce him Kai. He knew that without the heir's support he had no hope of ruling the demon realm for he was too weak to withatand the onslaught that was sure to come. He would have to find another way.

"Sire, sire. I have news." A servant ran to his master's feet. "Sire, the half demon who has the sacred jewel shards is now in the southern realm. He travels with the lord of the western realm, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Did you say Sesshoumaru? Wasn't he the demon that was at the Kai's palace a few weeks ago?" Shamotokai's interest was peaked. This may be the one thing he needed to control the realm. He may not need Mesosuki after all. "Bakaru, send out my servants. Get me those shards!"

_(I hope you like the way this is going. I don't know if Kai means what I think it does, but it always seems to be associated with power. So I turned it into a title. If any one knows what Kai actually means I'd love to know. LadySesshoumaru41)_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Later that night... 

Sesshoumaru had left the camp to scout on ahead of the group. Inuyasha had taken up guard duty up in a tree. The rest of the group was asleep.

In the hills many eyes were watching. "The master wants the shards that the half demon carries. We have to be careful. Hyou, you and Toha go and draw him away from the others. Phy you take the others and kill the rest as they sleep. We have to work quickly the full demon will only be gone a short while."

Hyou and Toha scurried off to draw Inuyasha away from the group of sleeping humans and half-breeds.

Inuyasha was watching from high in the branches when he spotted something moving in the field just beyond the camp. He sniffed the air. "Two of them." He said to himself as he hopped down from the tree.

Inuyasha woke the boys. Inu, Samoto, Sugumi get up quickly. We have visitors.

Sugumi was up instantly. "Who?" He asked as he approached his dad.

"I don't know. I've never scented them before. Let's go see what they want."

"Uncle Inu shouldn't we wake the others?" Samoto asked.

"No, let them sleep. We can handle these." Inuyasha said as he trotted off in the direction of the two intruders.

Unbeknown to them they were being watched. High up in a tree down wind of the camp, so they wouldn't be scented, Phy and his group were waiting. "Good, he's taken the bait. Quickly Toe, Shee, Rama follow me." They jumped down from their hiding spots and raced toward the camp.

Miroku and Sango, being demon hunters, were light sleepers and heard them coming. "Sango hurry." Miroku called. The two took up a battle ready stance.

The women, Katame and Kagome were a little slower on the draw and the demons were upon the camp before they had time to get to their feet.

Sango readied her weapon and threw it in the direction of the demons. They however seemed to be prepared for it and threw a weighted net into the air catching the boomerang and dragging it to the ground.

Miroku unwrapped his hand and cried "Wind tunnel." However that failed. He had forgotten that the hole was now fully healed and could no longer be used as a weapon. He resorted to using his staff as a club and bashed at the demons. He was overrun with them.

In the commotion Kagome tripped over her bag and the contents spilled out. Some thing rolled toward Phy, it sparkled as it lay on the ground, it captured his attention. There in front of him was a small bottle and inside it were the sacred jewel shards that they had come to for. He grabbed the bottle and ran crying out to the others. "Come on Quickly. I have them. Come on, let's go." As quickly as they came they left, running and leaping over the trees and out of sight.

Miroku and Sango gave chase but lost them in the thick forest. They returned to the camp feeling defeated.

Inuyasha on the other hand had dispatched his opponents and was returning to the camp just as Miroku and Sango returned. He looked at the mess and asked. "What happened? I'm gone for a second and all hell breaks loose."

Kagome ran up to her husband. She was crying. "The shards. They got the shards. I couldn't even get one shot fired. They were too fast. What do we do?"

He held her close. "Are you alright Kagome? Did they hurt you?"

"I'm ok it's just a scratch, really. We have to get those shards back. How did they even know we had them?"

"All the demons know of the jewel and they know Inuyasha has them. They must have been sent here by someone. It seems to me that the demons Inuyasha fought were a diversion to get him away from the camp. I'm sorry Inuyasha I wasn't much help. My wind tunnel is completely gone now. I'm useless as a hunter." Miroku was feeling bad. He had always cursed the wind tunnel that would have one day claimed his life. Yet he had come to depend on it in battle. Now he felt inadequate as a demon hunter. Without the tunnel what good could he really do?

"Don't be so hard on yourself Miroku. We were all here. They came at us too fast. We didn't have time to react." Sango tried to cheer her friend up. "We'll get them. Don't worry."

Hours later...

Sesshoumaru returned to the camp to find everyone up discussing what to do next. "We have to get the shards first." Inuyasha said.

"But what about the heir? We can't just leave him in that demon's hands. What if he hurts him?" Inumouru was thinking of the Kai's heir. What if he was just a boy like him. He would want someone to rescue him if their places were reversed.

"Don't worry Inu. We'll get the heir back safely." Miroku eased the boy's fears. Even though he looked like a fierce demon, Inu was still a boy of only nine years.

"What's going on? Why are you all up? You should be sleeping we have a lot of ground to cover and I don't have the patience to deal with a bunch of tired humans. Or half humans for that matter." He scowled as he addressed the group huddled around the fire.

"There's been some trouble while you were gone, Lord." Sango took it upon herself to explain the problem and apologize for letting the shards get stolen. She bowed as she approached her master. Hopefully he wouldn't count this against her.

Sesshoumaru listened as Sango explained. His eyes went brilliant red. He was furious. Miroku thought that his friend might be in mortal danger and rushed forward and knelt before the angry lord.

"Please lord Sesshoumaru. Don't be angry we tried to stop them but they were too fast. I'm afraid I wasn't much help either. My wind tunnel is gone now, and I couldn't..."

"Quiet fool!" Sesshoumaru was in no mood to listen to the fool of a monk stammer on. He had no intentions of punishing either of the two hunters. Sesshoumaru was no fool, he had figured out who was behind the theft of the jewel fragments. It was Shamotokai. He must have sent his servants to retrieve the jewel to increase his power. The Heir, Mesosuki, must not be cooperating. Good! Now he just hoped that Shamotokai would not kill the boy.

"We must retrieve the jewel fragments before they can get them to their master." Sesshoumaru said flatly. "Gather up the camp. We leave now.

Everyone hurried to get packed. Sesshoumaru took Miroku aside to inquire as to the direction the demons had fled. "South. Not surprising. Did they fly?"

"No, they just ran and leaped like Inuyasha always does. I've never seen anything so fast." Miroku was a little worried that Sesshoumaru might be angry with him. He felt he had to try again to apologize. "I'm sorry. I..."

"Stop it monk. You are not in danger. I'll tell you when I want you to grovel. Until then keep what little dignity you have left. Go help the others get ready to leave." Miroku nodded and gave a quick half bow and hurried off to join the others.

Sesshoumaru was thinking to himself. 'Damn! If I'd have stayed at the camp I would have been able to thwart Shamotokai's effort. Instead he had left his fool of a brother to watch over things. Now they would have to delay their arrival at the Kai's palace to chase down the shards. Damn that fool of a brother of mine. What was he thinking? Leaving the shards in the keeping of these weak humans. He should know that they are incapable of defending them properly.' He stormed off the get the dragon ready for the flight.

Within minutes the camp was disassembled and everyone was ready to go.

"How are we going to do this? I take it you have a plan." Inuyasha asked his brother.

"The monk says that the demons didn't fly. I assume that means that they couldn't. So we shall scan from the air and when we find them we shall go down and defeat them. I want none left alive. If we let any of them live they will warn their master and he will then be prepared for our arrival. I want surprise to be on our side. Am I clear?" Sesshoumaru looked meaningfully at the group. They had several times in the past let opponents go if they promised never to return. But this was different. If any of them were allowed to live they would be obligated to return to their master and report the matter.

"Yes sir." Came the unified response from both human and demon alike. No one wanted to test the lord's mood by suggesting anything to the contrary.

(I hope you are enjoying this. I know I am. The next couple of chapters have some great fight scenes in them. My daughters think I should write for the show. Oooh wouldn't that be fun? Oh yeah, in your dreams! LadySesshoumaru41)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The group was now ready to begin the hunt for the demons who stole the shards.

"Sugumi come with me, the rest of you follow on your mounts." Sesshoumaru and Sugumi took off into the night sky. The pair flew high to allow a clear view of the forest floor. They flew in a zigzag pattern looking for any signs of the demons who had attacked the camp. Inuyasha and the others joined them a few minutes later.

The demons and hunters scoured the forest for signs of the thieves. Inuyasha came up beside his brother. "Sesshoumaru, this isn't working. I'm going down and see if I can't pick up a scent trail." He took the dragon with Miroku and his nephews down to the ground. He and the boys jumped off and started sniffing around.

The hunters fanned out sniffing the ground for any sign that the thieves had been through there. Samoto took Miroku with him. Miroku was a great hunter and could sense a demon aura really well but when it came to sniffing out a trail he was useless.

"Do you smell anything yet?" Miroku was bent over watching Samoto as he moved back and forth sniffing various bushes and rocks. Suddenly he stopped cold.   
"Uncle Inu! Over here I found it." Samoto sniffed all around the trees and bushes following the path the demon thieves had taken. A clear trail could be seen where they had run through the underbrush to get away from their pursuers.

Inuyasha ran over followed by Inumouru. "Where?" He began to sniff as well. "Good! I have it. You three keep following the trail. I'll take the dragon and get the others." He took off to find Sesshoumaru's pet. I was at times like this that he wished he was a full-blooded demon and could fly on his own. The dragon was useful but he didn't like riding it. It smelt bad to his sensitive nose. Inuyasha found the others some distance off to the west. They had chosen to split up to cover a greater area. It took a while to gather everyone.

"Sesshoumaru! There you are. We found the scent. The boys are following the trail now. Follow me." He called out to his brother as he flew off the find Sango and the others.

The reunited group met up with the boys and the monk in a clearing a few miles from where they had been left by their uncle. As they arrived they could see what looked like a camp just over the next ridge. They landed quietly so as not to alarm the thieves.

Earlier that night...

"I'm tired of running. They can't be still following. We've traveled too fast and changed directions too often for that. I need a break." Rama was tired. He wasn't in the best of shape for a demon and found it difficult to keep running.

"Oh stop your whining!" Toe was tired too. "We can't stop now. We'll be caught for sure. Sesshoumaru is with them and he never gives up."

Phy was listening to this. "Quiet down you two or I'll drop you where you stand. The master wants these shards and he's going to get them first. We can rest after."

"Hey who died and made you Kai of the demons? If we want to rest we will." Shee yelled at Phy. "I say we stop for a little break. I have to rest. Who's with me?"

"Ok. We'll stop but only for a few minutes." Phy relented. And the group set a small fire and huddled around it. They were all tired and hungry.

"I wish we'd enough sense to bring along some food. I'm starving. Isn't there something to eat in that bag your always carrying around Shee?" Rama asked.

"No I don't and if I did have some I wouldn't give any to you, you glutton. Look at you. You're a disgrace! You can hardly run." Shee snapped at the hapless demon.

"Well you don't have to be like that! I was just asking that's all."

"This is ridiculous! We shouldn't be sitting around here. Sesshoumaru and the others will catch up to us and then I ask you. Do you think that they will let us live after what we did?" Toe was worried and was constantly looking around for signs of the hunters.

"Stop it! I'm fed up with all this bickering. I let you have a break so shut up and rest already. We have to get these shards to the master." He held up the bottle Kagome kept the shards in. The jewel fragments shone brightly in the firelight. All eyes fixed on the object and greed started to rear its ugly head.

Toe was the first to make a move. He made a dive for the tiny bottle knocking Phy off his feet. "Give me those. I should be the one to carry them. You are too feeble minded. You wouldn't know what to do with them." The two rolled around on the ground struggling for the shards.

Phy dropped the bottle and Rama scooped it up. "Ha! I have them they're mine now." Just then he was hit from behind by Shee. Rama collapsed in a bloody heap. He had been hit with Shee's battleaxe. Shee made a move for the bottle that was in Rama's dead hand when he fell down. As he hit the earth his head rolled away. It was Toe that done the dirty deed. He had also killed his rival Phy.

Now he was the undisputed owner of the sacred jewel fragments. He took of running. North. They would never think to go in that direction. Even the master wouldn't be able to find him and once he'd absorbed the jewel he would _be_ the master.

The hunters carefully approached the camp. From a distance it looked as if the demons had bedded down for the night but as they neared the site it became clear something wasn't right.

"I smell blood." Inuyasha growled low. "There has been a fight. Let's go."

Kagome and Katame looked at the scene and felt a little sick. "What do you think happened here? Were they attacked?"

Sesshoumaru rose to his feet after examining the remains of one of the demons. "No my Katame. These demon's killed each other, no doubt over the shards."

Inuyasha approached Kagome and asked. "Do you sense the shards anywhere?"

Kagome shook her head.

Miroku spoke up. "The shards always bring suffering everywhere they go. They probably fought over the shards and the final victor claimed the jewel fragments for himself." He knew these were demons but he still felt bad that anyone should die so violently.

"Uncle Sesshoumaru, what do we do now?" Inumouru asked.

"We go after him. The dead are still fresh, only a few hours old, he couldn't have gotten far."

"Father! I've got a scent trail. Over here he went this way." Sugumi called to his father, Inuyasha.

Meanwhile...

Toe was running as fast as his feet could carry him. He wasn't all that certain that the hunters wouldn't come upon the camp and figure out what happened. He had to cover ground as quickly as possible. He ran and leaped over trees and around boulders. He was making pretty good time and was starting to relax a bit. That's when he came across a little snag. Shotimoto was a demon of moderate power and he was out patrolling his small territory. Toe ran head long into him. He bounced of the demon and as he fell to the ground the shards fell from his hand.

"What do we have here?" Shotimoto said as he scooped up the bottle as it rolled toward his feet. "Shards of the sacred jewel, hmmmm... Now how would a lesser demon like you get your hands on something so precious?"

Toe tried to get them away from Shotimoto. "Stop those are mine. I mean they belong to my master Shamotokai. If you take them you'll be sorry. I was on my way to him now. He knows I'm coming and he'll really be angry with you if I don't show up soon."

"AHA, Ha, Ha do you think me a fool? Shamotokai never leaves his fortress to the south of here and you my little fool were running northward. The exact opposite direction." Shotimoto gave a nasty smile. "I believe I'll keep these. I give one choice leave now and live or stay and die." Shotimoto picked up the demon by the shirt-front.

"Ahhhhh... No please don't kill me. I'll go I'll go, honest. I wont ever bother you again." Toe screamed and pleaded.

Shotimoto tossed the demon aside and laughed. "Go back to your master little fool. Make sure you tell him how you met me while you were running away from him."

Toe rolled and jumped to his feet. He was no match for this demon and he knew it. There was nothing he could do about it. He had to run away. So he ran back but he was afraid of the hunters so he ran to the southeast.

As the demon ran he began to worry that his master would kill him for taking the shards and for loosing them. He knew he couldn't run from the dragon demon but he also knew he couldn't go back. Not unless he had a good excuse. 'That's it! I'll make up an excuse, a really great excuse. The master doesn't know what happened he wouldn't know I'm lying. Let's see now. How to explain the deaths of the others in my group.' He thought to himself as he continued on his southeast course.

(I hope you are enjoying my story. LadySesshoumaru41)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_(I hope you like this chapter. It was one of my best. I wish I could always write like this. The girls want me to write an original story of my own. But I don't think I could come up with such great characters and story line like the original author of the Inuyasha manga. Enjoy. LadySesshoumaru41)_

Back at the camp…

Sugumi had scented the trail leading off where the demon had run. All the demons and humans alike raced for their mounts and took off into the sky, fallowing the demon. They searched for a few hours.

Kagome sat up sharply. "Inuyasha." Kagome called to her husband who was seated on the dragon. "I sense the jewel shards their close. Over that way I'm sure of it."

"Are you sure Kagome? That's the wrong direction. The demon was traveling north. That's westerly"

"I know but that's where the jewels are." Kagome insisted.

"Lets go down a see if we can pick up a scent." Inumouru said to his father, Sesshoumaru. He kind of liked the hunt that they were on. I was exciting to the young half-demon.

The group descended to the forest floor. And all the demons scoured the ground for a scent trail. Sesshoumaru spoke to Inuyasha. "There are two scents here, the thief's and another. The thief's trail leads off to the southeast. The other leads off to the west. Your wife said that she sensed the shards to the west did she not?"

"She did. Do you think the thief has already given the shards to his master?" Inuyasha asked his brother.

Sesshoumaru thought for a moment before replying. "No I think the thief is now the victim. Shamotokai rarely ever leaves his fortress and if he had received them why didn't he head south to the Kai's palace? The scent of the second demon is unfamiliar to me. I may have scented Shamotokai at the Kai's palace, but I'm unsure. But I do know that this demon's scentwas not at the palace. So my guess is that our thief ran into some stronger opposition and rather than die he gave up the shards and ran away."

"So then we head west and catch the new demon. Man this is getting old fast. I want this over with so we can get back to the business at hand." Inuyasha was getting impatient he hated it when things dragged on like this. He much preferred fighting rather than the chase.

"Patience little brother, you have to use your head in a situation like this." Sesshoumaru cautioned. "Rushing in unprepared is what will get you killed, Inuyasha. We don't know who this new demon is and until we do we will be well advised to use discretion." He then spoke up the rest of the group. "Come, Sango, Miroku gather the others we head west after our new demon friend."

In moments the group was in the air again, traveling westward after this new unknown demon. The new foe was traveling fast and the group of hunters was hard pressed to catch up. But catch up they did.

Kagome motioned to Inuyasha that the shards were near. They had chosen to travel in silence lest their approach be heard and the foe alerted to their presence. The group of hunters descended and took up the chase on foot.

Mean while Toe was still running…

'Maybe I could say that the original owners of the shards over powered me… No, that won't work. He'll kill me for failing him.' The demon's mind was frantically searching for a reasonable believable excuse to give his master, to explain how it was he had returned without the shards. 'I know I'll say that the group was returning when another group of demons attacked. They killed the others and I got away with the shards. But I was hunted like a dog all night and day until finally they caught me. I barely escaped with my life. There were six no ten demons. No better make it twenty. The master couldn't expect me to fight off that many warlike demons.' Satisfied with his excuse Toe changed directions and traveled directly south to his master's fortress.

Elsewhere…

Sesshoumaru signaled for the group to split up and go around the back of the camp to all sides. Katame and Kagome were deposited up in a tree some distance from where they had spotted the demon. They wanted to join the fight, but Sesshoumaru summarily dismissed their arguments. He didn't want the distraction of worrying about the welfare of the human women. Sango was a hunter and so was allowed to join but as for those two they were to stay put or else.

The demon had set up a makeshift camp and was enjoying a wee break when he found himself surrounded. "Who are you and what are you doing here. This is my territory, leave now or face the consequences." Shotimoto yelled at the intruders. He didn't like the look of them. A full demon, several half demons and three humans. (Sugumi looks human.)

"You have something that belongs to us and we have come to get it back." Inuyasha said as he stepped into the firelight.

"I have never seen you before. What makes you think I have anything that belongs to you?" He stood and began to draw his sword. "Leave my land or die, half-breed."

"Give us the shard of the sacred jewel that you stole and we will let you live. We know you have them so hand them over before you get hurt." Sango also stepped into the firelight.

"A human. You've got to be kidding me. I am Shotimoto, lord of this territory. I don't bow to the petty wishes of half-breedsor their human pets."

"And what of full blooded demons? Do you bow to their petty wishes?" Sesshoumaru stepped forward, glaring at the foolish demon. "I am Sesshoumaru, lord of the western realm. Those shards were under my protection and I will not be denied." He held out his hand. "Give them to me or you will suffer greatly for your foolishness." He took another step forward.

"You'd better do as he said. He's not in a very good mood. But you don't have to take it from me. I'm just one of the human pets he keeps around." Miroku came up behind the demon with the son's of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha beside him. "By the way, you are surrounded by experienced hunters. We're not in the habit of losing."

The demon looked around him nervously. 'I can't let these idiots take the shards I need them to increase my power and territory.' The demon thought to himself. 'I'll eat them and then I will become invincible.' In one smooth motion the demon popped open the bottle and swallowed the shards. The demon instantly began to change in front of their eyes. Shotimoto was a lizard demon of moderate power. Easy pickings for someone of Inuyasha's strength but now he fairly glowed with his new found power.

"Everybody get back Inuyasha and I will have to handle this one. Miroku get Sango to where I left my wife. Keep them safe."

Miroku bowed slightly and grabbed Sango's arm. "Come on, you heard him let's go."

Sango, who never liked to leave a battle, complained to her master. "I can fight. I'm not some weak female you need to protect…" She tried to continue but her master's eyes turned brilliant red and he practically spat his orders at her.

"Do as I say girl or you will suffer!"

"Forgive me." She bowed to him quickly and left him to his battle.

"So you dismiss your loyal minions. Do you fear for their safety?" Shotimoto giggled. "Did I also hear that you have hidden your mate nearby? Perhaps when we are done here your slaves and mate will come to my home and serve my wishes. Since you won't be needing them anymore. Once I've destroyed you."

Inumouru was the first to fly at the demon. He attacked from behind and was immediately followed by Samotoyame and Sugumi.

Sugumi threw his fingernail darts. He could generate darts from his nails that could grow in flight to the length of a man's hand. The darts however bounced off the now impenetrable hide of the lizard demon.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both drew their swords and went at the demon. Sesshoumaru took to the air and tried to strike the neck of the beast.

Shotimoto just brushed Sesshoumaru off as though he was nothing. Sesshoumaru flew backward and hit a tree. He landed unceremoniously on him rear. He jumped to his feet and flew at the demon again. This time his hands glowed green with the poison he was generating. He aimed for the eyes. If he could blind him then perhaps they would have a chance.

Inuyasha on the other hand was having difficulty getting a good hit in on this guy. Every time he got close the demon would swat him away just like a fly.

Sugumi tried several times to slash at the legs of the demon. Ordinarily Sugumi had to keep his nails trimmed otherwise he would unintentionally hurt someone. But he couldn't even scratch this demon.

Samoto came to where Sugumi was and said quickly. We have to use our sword's magic now. We are going to lose this fight if we don't. Sugumi nodded and ran off to join Inumouru. They called out to the demon.

" Hey you, Shotimoto. Over here." When the demon turned all three of the boys raised their swords and shouted out the words that would activate their sword's power. Just then Sesshoumaru hit the demon in the face with his poison. It was too late Sesshoumaru was caught in the blasts given off by the swords. He fell to the ground unconscious but alive.

Shotimoto on the other hand was enraged by the boy's actions and raced toward them to crush them for their insolence.

Back at the tree…

Sango and Miroku were explaining what happened. Concerning the demon and the shards he swallowed.

"What? They'll never be able to defeat a demon with that many shards in him. I have to go."

"No Kagome. You can't you'll be killed." Miroku thought of his friend dying at the hands of that demon. "I can't let you go, it would be suicide."

"I have to go. Only a sacred arrow can help them now. I can't let Inuyasha and my only son die while there is a chance I can help. Sango let me borrow Kylala for a moment please." Kagome jumped onto the demon cat and flew off.

"We are going to attack from the air Kylala. So please just get me close enough to fire a couple of arrows at the demon, ok?" The cat made a soft noise of agreement as they neared the battle.

She looked at the scene Inuyasha was bleeding but still trying to cut the demon with his great sword. Sesshoumaru was on the ground. He looked dead. She hoped he wasn't. But the most frightening sight was that of her son and nephews struggling for breath in the crushing grip of the demon Shotimoto.

"Shotimoto, you let them go!" Kagome yelled as she readied her bow.

"Kagome, get out of here. He'll kill you for sure." Inuyasha cried out to his wife. The only woman he loved in the entire world. "Go! Get out now."

"I won't go. I won't leave you. You'll pay for this Shotimoto." She released her arrow and immediately fire a second and third.

The arrows hit their mark. Shotimoto gasped and dropped the boys. He clutched his chest where the arrows had penetrated. The shards that were now fused inside the demon's body burst out the back of the demon. He reverted to his mediocre state and was easily dispatched by Inuyasha's blade.

Kagome landed softly and jumped down into the waiting arms of the demon she loved. Are you all right? You're hurt. Come and sit down. Sugumi, Samoto, Inu! Are you boys all right?

The boys were fine they trotted up to Kagome and handed her, a nearly perfect round orb. The jewel was almost complete. That is why they couldn't defeat the demon. With that much jewel lending him it's power nothing short of the sacred arrow could have stopped him.

Inuyasha wouldn't sit down. He staggered over to where his brother lay still.

"Is he?" Kagome was loath to ask.

Inumouru and Samotoyame came up behind their uncle. "Father is going to be alright isn't he?" Samoto was worried. He knew what the combined blasts of the swords had done. He knew his father was strong but could he really survive such a blast. Sugumi's sword tore off the head of a demon once when he used it on Kouga. "Please tell me he'll be ok." The little man-demon started to cry. "It's all my fault. I'm the one that thought of using the sword's magic all at once. I should have been more careful."

"Don't be foolish, my son." It was Sesshoumaru. He was weak but at least he was conscious. "You did well little one. Our foe was strong and we needed such an attack. If it had been any other demon you would have destroyed him with that blast. You did well." Sesshoumaru tried to get up but collapsed back down.

"Rest, Sesshoumaru. The demon is dead and we have the jewel back now. Please lay back I'll get the others." Kagome left on Kylala and went to retrieve Katame and the two hunters.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_(Someone asked me about Rin. Well I'll tell you. When I started this story I had not seen the episode about Rin. Sorry about that. Told you I loved the character but didn't know much about him. Now on with the story.Ladysesshoumaru41.)_

Toe had returned to the fortress of his master, Shamotokai. He went in to report the 'story' of what had happened to him. It was surprising to see how the number of foes increased as he told the tale to his disbelieving master.

"Well master you see it was like this." Toe stammered under his master's glare. The group of us, were returning with the jewel shards as you commanded, when we were attacked; see, by another group of demons. And well… uh… They killed all the others. But luckily, I got away with the shards. And…well, I was on my way back to you master. But I was hunted like a dog all night and day… uh… Well, finally they caught me. I fought hard as I could but there were too many of them. There must have been twenty no thirty at least. I barely escaped with my life. But I came back cause I knew you would want to know."

"That was a very entertaining story Toe. How long did you practice it before returning to me?" Shamotokai was far from being a fool and he knew that this one was lying. "I don't believe you Toe. I believe that you killed the others and stole the jewel for yourself. The only reason you have returned is that someone stronger than you took them from you. Didn't they? Speak the truth to your master." Shamotokai's tone was decidedly soft almost gentle in quality. Toe began to reason with himself that maybe if he confessed his master would spare him.

Toe fell to the floor and assumed the formal apology position. Forgive me master. You are wise. I did do these things. I know now I was wrong to try and deceive you master. Please forgive me."

"There now Toe, don't you feel better for telling me the truth?" Shamotokai said as he walked toward the foolish demon. "Now, tell me, where are the shards now?"

"The demon that took the shards is called Shotimoto. I can take you there, master it's not far." Toe was actually feeling relieved. It appeared to him that his master wasn't angry at all.

"That won't be necessary Toe. Your work is done." With that the dragon demon blew out a terrific flame from his nostrils and completely incinerated the hapless demon. "Fool!" Shamotokai spat out. "I should have known better that to send such a useless excuse for a demon. Hotomatu!" The trusted servant of the demon lord ran to his master's side. "You heard the tale this fool told. Find the demon Shotimoto. He has a small territory to the north west of here, about a two-day run. Take my pet Shantu and fly to him I want those shards. Do not return to me without results. Know that if you fail me, you will beg for an easy death like this fool got."

Hotomatu bowed and ran from his master's chamber in search of the master's flying pet Shantu. Shantu was a crossbreed between a dragon and a dog demon. He had an excellent nose for tracking and could fly over great distances, without needing to rest.

At Shotimoto's camp…

Inuyasha and the boys dragged off the carcass of the demon Shotimoto to be buried. "Why are we burying him uncle? Shouldn't we just leave him in the forest?" Inu hated touching the thing that almost killed them all. He also felt that the demon didn't deserve a decent burial.

"Inu, I'm just doing this to keep busy while your father gets back on his feet. And besides your mom and Kagome both hate the sight of dead things. I'll have to listen to them whine all night about it if I don't. Do you want to have your mom after you all night?"

Inu shook his head. His mom was a real force to be sure. No one, except his father, dared go against her when she set her mind on something. The deed was done and they returned to camp.

Sesshoumaru, as always, was fighting the ministrations of his wife. "Leave me be woman, I only need rest. Must you pester me constantly with your incessant fussing?"

"You're hurt Sesshoumaru. Stay still and let me clean your wounds." Katame was struggling to wipe the dried blood off the cuts on the lord's face.

"You might as well give in. She's worse than that demon we just buried." Inuyasha said as he crouched down beside his brother. "Let her clean you up then she'll let you rest."

"Fine but the instant she finishes I want you to take her to the other side of the camp and tie her to a tree. I want to be left alone. Understood?" He was in a foul mood and Katame's fussing wasn't helping.

It had occurred to the demon lord that if this demon was nigh on unstoppable that Shamotokai would be the end of them should he get his hands on the now almost complete jewel. They shouldn't have brought the cured things with them. They should have left them behind hidden or well guarded. Instead they were practically bringing it to him. He cursed his own stupidity for not recognizing the danger.

Katame finished and went over to the other side of the camp. Inuyasha of course didn't tie her to a tree but he did threaten her 'tail' if she dared come any closer to the irritable lord.

Inuyasha sat by his brother. "Don't worry Sesshoumaru we'll be fine here for a while I'll guard the camp. You rest up."

"Inuyasha, we must do something about that jewel. We can't risk bringing it with us to Shamotokai's fortress. If he gets a hold of that thing there will be nothing to stop him. He will rule as Kai and we will all perish."

What can we do? We can't leave it unguarded it'll be found. And we can't spare anyone to guard it only you and I are strong enough for that. I wouldn't even think of leaving it with Kagome. Even with her magic she would be no match for a demon of any strength."

"Wasn't it she who dispatched the demon?"

"No her arrow only removed the jewel. She is no warrior. She could never kill." Inuyasha was wracking his brains. The only thing I can think of is to send her back to her time. She would be safe there for a while. But Ky-aite's village is a long way from here and I couldn't send her on her own. We'll just have to be extra careful that's all. She and I have battled against a lot of demons collecting those shards. I'm sure we can handle this. We were caught off guard that's all, it won't happen again."

Sesshoumaru nodded and fell asleep.

Inuyasha and Miroku kept watch that night. The next morning Sesshoumaru was almost completely healed. Only the tiniest of scratches remained of his terrible wounds. He was back to his usual self giving orders and generally running the show. Everyone was used to him.

Sango especially tried her best to make sure everything went smoothly. She wasn't sure if she had gotten into trouble with Sesshoumaru over not wanting to leave the battle. And she didn't want to make things worse for herself. She prayed that he hadn't reset her year. She had made a promise to herself that she would serve the demon one year and not one day longer than that.

The group had some breakfast and again took to their mounts. "We will travel directly south to the palace of the Kai. I'll talk to the servants and find out if there is any more information to be had. Then we will go to the mountain of Shamotokai. I want that demon dead. We cannot allow the Kai's murder to go unpunished." Sesshoumaru was in fine form but foul temper. Everyone just stayed out of his way.

The trip to the palace was delightfully free of trouble. Sesshoumaru took this time to rest up some more. He rode on the back of his dragon instead of flying by himself. They arrived at the palace and approached the guards at the gate.

"It is I Sesshoumaru, lord of the western realm. I must speak with whomever is in command of the Kai's estate."

"That would be the Kai's advisor, Foukyu. I will announce you but I doubt you will be allowed inside." One of the guards said as he turned to leave.

A few minutes later the guard returned. "Follow me. Foukyu has agreed to see you. It seems you have a reputation in the court my lord. Forgive me I didn't know." Sesshoumaru had lent his support many times in the past to the old Kai and was a trusted ally in times of trouble.

The group of hunters followed Sesshoumaru in silence. He had warned them not to speak or touch anything. No human or half-demon had ever been allowed within the hallowed halls of the Kai's great palace. The old Kai had no use for humans and felt strongly that half-breeds were an abomination. They should show the proper respect for the place.

Sesshoumaru spoke at length with the advisor. "So he hasn't tried to claim the throne. This is good. Has anyone else made a claim?"

"No, Sesshoumaru we've tried to keep this quiet. You found out quite by accident. I had the guards that told you, disciplined." Foukyu explained.

"We intend to go after Shamotokai and return Mesosuki to his rightful place on the throne. Is there anything you can tell me about the demon that will help us in our task?"

"I'm sorry lord but I know very little of him. He arrived on the mountain about a year ago. The Kai let him have the mountain range as his territory. But he was unconcerned since Shamotokai was not from any of the royal houses. In fact he felt the demon to be mediocre at best. It proved to be a fatal mistake. Recently the demon's power has increased greatly. It was rumored that he had some sacred jewel fragments. When he came to the palace in a storm we were completely unprepared." Foukyu bowed his head. "The master fought a terrible battle and then…" He stifled a tear. "The master was struck down and the demon made off with young master Mesosuki.

It all happened to fast. Our forces were devastated. What was left of the Kai's personal guard pursued the demon and his minions into the mountains but none have returned. I truly believe they are all dead. None of them had even half the master's power. Now that he is dead we are all lost.

If you can't bring the heir back alive, lord Sesshoumaru, we are going to have to accept Shamotokai as the new Kai. I beg you please, don't fail our whole way of life depends on you."

"I won't let that happen. Defend the palace Foukyu. Accept no claims to the throne. Let all those who come think that the Kai is still alive and that the heir is home but indisposed. You will know if we fail because Shamotokai will return and claim the throne. But I give you my word I will die before that happens." Sesshoumaru bowed to the Kai's advisor and left with the group following on his heels.

_(Cool n'est pas? Only five Chapters to go. Have to resist. Download! Download! Noooo… LadySesshoumaru41) _


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_(Beware some ucky stuff in this one.)_

At the fortress of Shamotokai…

"Come now young one, you can't resist me forever. I will win one way or another. Why must you make yourself suffer?" Shamotokai stood at the door to the dungeon that held the young heir to the throne, Mesosuki. "All you have to do to free yourself from this place is pronounce me Kai."

"No! I will do no such thing. My guards will come for me and you will be the one to suffer." Mesosuki fought against the chains that bound him to the wall. The demon was still very young by demon standards. He was only fifty years old. (Although demons grow to adult size quickly. A demon doesn't reach adult status until he has lived at least a hundred years. In human terms the heir was about ten or twelve years old.)

"Hmfff… you have no concept of how much trouble you're in do you? Your loyal guard's heads decorate the walls of my fortress. You father is dead and the only thing that keeps you alive is, me. And if I should lose patience with you… well let's just say that it won't be pleasant for you." Shamotokai smiled as he turned and walked away. As he left the dungeon he left orders for the guards. "Feed him nothing until he begins to behave."

Shamotokai was pacing in his chamber again and fuming over the young heir. 'That fool won't give in. If only I could get him to give in, taking over the realm would be a piece of cake.' He looked at his hand. He could feel the shards within. 'Even with the five shards I have, I still don't have the power necessary to maintain control of the realm. If I make a claim on the throne with out the necessary strength to back my claim the other lords will come up against me. The battles won't end until either until I defeat them all or someone defeats me. I can't risk it. Either that brat Mesosuki names me Kai or I have to get my hands on those shards.' Shamotokai paced on.

Outside the gates of the Kai's palace…

"That wasn't much help the old advisor didn't tell us anything we didn't already know." Inuyasha was a little annoyed still at being considered a second-class citizen inside the palace. "You'd think he'd at least know a bit more. He is supposed to be the wise man of the place."

"That's enough Inuyasha. We don't have time for this. We must hurry into the mountains. I'm more convinced than ever that Shamotokai is planning to use the heir to support his claim to the throne. He will have to have Mesosuki willingly renounce the throne and proclaim him as his successor." Sesshoumaru looked at the peaks in the distance. "He must not be strong enough to withstand the battles that would come in on him otherwise he would have made a claim by now."

"Sesshoumaru, there's something I don't understand. What battles are you talking about?" Kagome asked.

"I'll explain as we go." He hopped up onto the dragon and readied it to take flight. As they flew further south toward the mountains Sesshoumaru explained to the group how the demon feudal system worked. "The Kai establishes himself in power by one of a few ways. First is by direct descent, father to son. The next is conquest. Shamotokai killed the old Kai and can therefore claim the throne. However, that claim, can then be challenged by all the lords of the various royal houses. I believe he is afraid to do this because he doesn't think he can withstand the onslaught. The final way is to have the current Kai renounce his right to rule and name another in his place. If Shamotokai can get Mesosuki to do this there would be no recourse left to us and all the demons would have to recognize his place as the new Kai."

"Wow that's harsh. You think he might hurt the boy?" Kagome was thinking of her own son. "How old is he?"

"The young heir is only fifty at best. In terms of age girl he is still no more than a boy. He wont be an adult for at least another fifty years."

Katame looked at Kagome. "Fifty years? That is more than twice my age. How could he be just a boy?"

Sesshoumaru smiled. He had forgotten for a moment that his wife was human. Under normal circumstances she would expect to live only for sixty or seventy years. Since her change that linked her to his own life, she would live on, looking as young as she was, for as long as he lived.

"My Katame, have you learned nothing of demons? We live and grow differently than humans. As pups we need to grow quickly to an adult size in order to defend ourselves from the various dangers a demon must face. However little one, we live on for centuries and so we are not considered mature enough until we reach at least a hundred years of age." He looked at her puzzled expression.

"It is just our culture young one. My brother here is still considered a pup in demon terms although he has existed for much longer than most humans live. I am an adult because I have passed my hundredth year, although, I am also still considered to be quite young."

"Hmmff… pup my foot." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath. "The only one who thinks I'm a pup is you brother dear."

Sesshoumaru heard him and smiled to himself and thought. 'You are a pup, my brother, all that time pinned to that tree did nothing to mature you. One day I will beat the pup out of you and turn you into an adult worthy of our father's name. But that will have to wait for another day.'

Elsewhere...

Hotomatu arrived in the territory of Shotimoto. He searched for signs of the demon. He arrived at the house of the minor lord and was greeted by Yu the personal servant of lord Shotimoto.

Yu wrung his hands. He didn't like the look of the fierce demon at the gate but he was at a loss. His master hadn't returned yet from his patrol. "The master is gone, sir. He left on his weekly patrol and hasn't returned yet."

"How long does his patrol usually take? I must speak with him. It's a matter of great importance."

Yu sighed. "Master Shotimoto should have returned home four days ago. I don't know what's keeping him. I'm sorry." Yu bowed. "I can't help you."

"Yes you can. Tell me his rout. Which way does he travel and where does he usually camp?" Hotomatu was not going to be deterred by this fool of a servant. His master had given him his orders and he never failed his master no mater what the obstacles.

Yu explained the rout his master usually took and bid farewell to the stranger.

Hotomatu jumped on to the back of Shantu and flew off in the direction he had been told Shotimoto always traveled. He followed the rout around until he came across the camp. He descended and started to sniff around. As he searched the area he could smell the blood of the dead demon. He followed the sent to a grave. "So you are dead then." He spoke to the grave. "Lets see if you still have the shards on you or if the others I smelt back at the campsite have them instead."

Hotomatu dug up the rotting corpse and searched it thoroughly for the shards. He threw the body away in disgust. "Damn the others must have taken them." He went back to the camp and brought Shantu to the place where the scent of one demon was particularly strong. The demon had been injured in the battle and had bled on this spot. "Shantu, find him!"

The dragon/dog Shantu sniffed at the spot and when he had the scent he took off like a shot. Hotomatu had to quickly leap up the get onto the back of the flying beast before he got to far away. Shantu flew directly south. They were heading home.

The group of demons and humans had reached the foothills of the mountain range that now belonged to Shamotokai. They landed. Sesshoumaru had said that they would have to go the rest of the way on foot. They couldn't risk being spotted in the air. The demon lord approached his pet dragon and whispered something to it. It rubbed one of its heads in the hand of his master and then flew off back down toward the palace of the Kai.

"What was that about?" Miroku whispered to Sango.

"The dragon is a pet of Master Sesshoumaru. He probably doesn't want the thing to get hurt and so he sent it away." Sango didn't understand her lord, but she had noticed that although he was a hard man at times, he also had a softer caring side to him. She had seen this side of him often when he was with his beloved wife Katame.

"Come!" Sesshoumaru had reverted back to his autocratic self. "We don't time to waist." The demon took the lead and started to ascend the mountain.

After a few hours of climbing the women were beginning to tire. "Sesshoumaru, slow down I can't keep up." Katame was never one to complain but the climb was particularly difficult and her husband was traveling at quite a fast pace.

He turned to see his wife. Her face was red with exertion. He stopped and let everyone catch up. "We should set up a camp for you two to stay behind in."

"No! I don't want to stay behind. I'm just not a demon like you. I can't climb mountains as easily as you." Her face was beginning to return to its usual tone. "I just need a minute to catch my breath and then we can move on. Besides the boys are hungry. We should really stop and get everyone fed. Who knows what we will face up there. I don't want anyone to be weak from lack of food." Katame was right and Sesshoumaru knew it.

"Fine, Inumouru start a fire for your mother. Samoto take Sugumi with you and get some water for the camp. We will rest for the night but we leave at sunrise so I expect you to have everyone fed and ready to go before then." His tone was hard. Sesshoumaru hated the delay these humans were causing him. He strode off to discuss the matter with his brother.

"I will keep guard tonight I will depend on you to insure that no time is wasted come morning I want to be on our way as soon as the sun rises."

"No problem. We'll be ready. What's really wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's the women. I think its time we considered leaving them behind. The battle we will have to face there will be fierce. Katame is linked to me but that doesn't me she can't be killed. I… I don't want to risk it. I'm regretting bringing her. I should have left her back at the palace."

Inuyasha nodded. "Maybe you're right Sesshoumaru. But I wonder where we would be if Kagome hadn't been with us when we battled Shotimoto. Those girls may be human but they are pretty tough. Tell me something; do you really think that they would stay behind? Even if we threatened them they would still follow. I would feel better having them were I knew where they were than worry about where they might be."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. He knew how determined his wife could be. Kagome on the other hand constantly surprised him. She was no more that a girl and yet she flew into the thick of battle, and with her special arrows, enabled Inuyasha to destroy a demon of incredible power. "Very well. They can come but this will slow us down."

"No I don't think so. Kylala doesn't have to fly. She could just walk beside us and carry the girls." Inuyasha said. "I'll ask her. She and I have become good friends. I'm sure she wont mind." He turned and left his brother.

Back at the fortress Shamotokai was trying again to get the heir to cooperate. "Why do you test me boy? Don't you know what I can do to you?" He pressed his face close to the boy's.

"Go to hell!" Mesosuki yelled at his captor.

"Very well boy, you shall be punished if that is what you want." Shamotokai turned to the dungeon master. "Beat him. I will not allow this insolent pup to continue to resist my will." With that he left. As he did the cries of the young heir rang in his sensitive demon ears. 'Good.' He thought to himself. 'This young fool wont last long. Of course I will have to let him heal before returning to the palace. If they think that the heir was mistreated my claim will not be accepted.' He was very pleased with himself.

_(Ooooh… There I go again with nasty stuff. Hope I haven't offended anyone. It's kind of hart to write about the feudal era and not have some gore. LadySesshomaru41)_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The dragon demon was in his favorite room in his fortress when his thoughts were interrupted. "Master, master! Hotomatu has returned with news my lord. Shall I send him in to you?"

"Hotomatu! Yes send him to me immediately." Shamotokai smiled broadly. His servant had never failed him. 'He must have the shards.' He thought.

Hotomatu came in to his lord and bowed deeply. "My lord I have news of the shards, sire. I found Shotimoto. He was dead. Whoever killed him buried the body and took the shards. I followed the scent back here to the mountain. There are many of them, a full demon and several half demons. There also appears to be a monk as well as three human females traveling with them. I spotted them from the air at sunrise, sire. They are about a day away on foot. How do you wish me to proceed?" Hotomatu bowed again. He knew his news wouldn't please his master but judging by the condition of the corpse these ones would be no easy mark. He needed backup.

"You did well in returning to me Hotomatu. Take some of my army with you and attack them. I don't want them to make it to the fortress."

The loyal servant bowed once again and took his leave of his master. He went to the barracks were the demon army was kept and spoke with their commander. "I require some of your very best demons for a mission. The master is expecting company and prefers that they never get here. They do however have in their possession something that the master greatly desires. We are to retrieve it and kill those who carry it."

The commander smiled evilly at the servant. "Excellent my men have been growing restless lately. They could use a little exercise. I'll have a troop of them ready for you in an hour."

It was sunrise and as promised Inuyasha and Katame had everyone up, dressed, fed and ready to go by the time the sun peeked over the horizon. Sesshoumaru was surveying the efficiency of the two when he felt something. He looked up. Overhead a demon was circling. He was a scout for the demon Shamotokai Sesshoumaru was sure of it.

"Damn! We've been spotted." Inuyasha ran up to his brother. "Can you get him?"

"No. He's too far away. Damn it. We have lost our advantage. We will be expected." Sesshoumaru started to pace.

"They'll probably send someone out to meet us. They won't want us near the fortress." Miroku noted.

"Yes I know that monk. Do you think me a fool?"

Miroku lowered his head. "Sorry, I was just trying to help. If we know they will come then we still have an advantage of sorts. He saw us but does he know that we saw him? They may think we will be unaware of their arrival. But we could prepare a nice reception for them. What do you think, Inuyasha?" Miroku turned his attention to his friend. "We've done this before do you think we could do it again?"

Sesshoumaru was intrigued. This monk had become a bit of a mouse around him since he caught him looking at Katame the night she was injured by Naraku. He had his brother discipline him severely that night. The beating had been harsh but necessary and the monk had learned his lessons well. However, every once in a while the rouge in him would still surface. But he had a good mind for battle and had proven his worth before.

"What did you have in mind, monk?"

"Well if we think for a minute. What would you do if it was your fortress and you knew we were coming?"

Inuyasha looked at his brother. "He'd send out his army to destroy us."

"Exactly. So how long would it take to do that?"

Sesshoumaru walked away from them for a moment and then turned back. "They should be here by nightfall."

"Ok we have time to come up with something. Let's sit for a while and think things through. I'm sure we can defeat them if we work on it." Miroku walked over to the fire and sat down to think.

The other demons joined him at the fire. They sat at length discussing how best to handle the coming threat. They finallysettled ona plan and everyone was clear on what to do. They ate and waited.

Sesshoumaru and his sons and nephew took up watch positions in the trees. Inuyasha was with the others on the ground. They had set up several sleeping mats and stuffed them to look like there were people sleeping in them. And so they waited.

Their efforts were not in vain. That night sometime around midnight the camp was attacked. Hotomatu had brought twelve of his masters best fighters with him. They stormed the camp, swords drawn ready for battle. Several of the demons attacked the people sleeping on the mats only to find that they were the ones being attacked. Sugumi flew from demon to demon dispatching them quickly using his nails as a knife.

Inu and Samoto worked together chopping and hacking at the demon solders as they tried to get close to the hiding spot they had put their mother and aunt in. Shippo's job was to hide the women. He had disguised them as a boulder but the illusion would disappear in an instant if someone tried to climb on him.

Sesshoumaru attended to the matter of Hotomatu who was flying overhead on the back of Shantu. Sesshoumaru confronted the demon. "So you're master is afraid to face me butI shall deal with the murderous traitor soon enough." He lunged at the demon. Sesshoumaru was getting angry and true to form angry demons make stupid mistakes.

Hotomatu was very adept at riding the beast and more than that Shantu was used to battles and had no fear. They dodged the demon and landed a heavy blow to the back of Sesshoumaru's head.

He fell to the ground. His eye went brilliant red and he was about to fly off again when he was grabbed by his brother. "Stop! Sesshoumaru stop. You are loosing control. You're making foolish mistakes. Think! We have to get him off that thing first then we can get him."

Sesshoumaru growled at his brother but something in what his brother said struck a cord with him. He relented. "Fine, suggest something."

"Attack his mount. The beast is used to being controlled by his rider he may not know what to do about it."

Sesshoumaru was about to take off when Inuyasha shouted for him to wait again.

"What now, PUP!?"

"Take me with you I'll land on his back and between the two of us we will defeat them."

"Fine then, let's get this over with." Sesshoumaru was anxious to get on with his battle. He had instructed everyone to completely annihilate the attackers. He wanted to buy some time. He didn't want any survivors to report their position and numbers to Shamotokai.

Miroku and Sango were in the center of the camp doing their fair share of fighting. Sango was very skilled with her boomerang and had killed off five of the solders. Miroku was a bit frustrated. He was used to using his right hand in battle and although he was a skilled fighter he wished he could have done more.

Sesshoumaru threw Inuyasha at Hotomatu, He landed neatly behind the demon. He drew his sword as he brother began his attack on Shantu the dragon-dog mount. Sesshoumaru clawed at the neck of the beast and gave him a powerful dose of his poison. The poor creature never had a chance. He started to fall.

Hotomatu was too busy fending off Inuyasha's attack he hadn't noticed that his mount was in trouble. When he did it was too late. The four of them hit the ground. Shantu was dead and Hotomatu was not far behind. Sesshoumaru had joined his brother and had torn a hole in the demon's side. He delivered an extra large portion of his trademark poison. The demon was dead in seconds.

The brothers walked back into the camp and surveyed the mess. Sango and Miroku were piling up the bodies. Miroku suggested that the women remain hidden until they could dispose of the carcasses. The boys were busy digging graves for all the dead.

Inuyasha went to work helping the humans move the bodies. Once they were all in the ground and out of sight of the wives of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were allowed to come out of hiding.

"That was really intense." Katame said to her husband. "Do you think they will try again?"

"Not tonight my love. But yes they will try again. They don't want us to get to the fortress and the closer we get the more fierce the fighting will become." He took his wife in his hands and pulled her close. "We will be safe for now my pet." He breathed in her scent. He loved the way she smelt and the old familiar urge was beginning to assert itself again. He took his wife outside of the camp area and that is where he and Katame spent the night.

Sesshoumaru was careful to respect his wife's need for privacy when they were out in the woods so he picked a nice sheltered spot. Sesshoumaru gently removed her clothing and stroked her delicate skin. She quivered under his touch. He could always do that to her. She blushed at the thoughts racing through her mind.

Sesshoumaru noticed her. "What are you thinking of that makes you blush?"

Katame looked up into her husbands beautiful deep red eyes. (Demon eyes turn red when they are angry or in this case they want to have a little fun before bedtime. Heh, heh. ) She was startled that he would notice. She blushed all the more and hid her face in her hands.

"Are your thoughts so bad little one? I'm sure they are not as bad as mine. Shall I show you what I was thinking?" He didn't wait for a response. Sesshoumaru nudged her legs gently apart and inserted himself into his waiting wife.

Katame may be shy about such things, as far as speaking about it was concerned. But she really loved what he could do to her. Soon she found herself at the frantic pinnacle of her climax. She squirmed under him unsure if she could stand another moment and yet desperate for it to last forever.

Sesshoumaru knew exactly what to do to his wife to drive her to her climax. He stroked and pet her coaxing her onward with each thrust into her. Finally she began to struggle under him and he knew she had reached her limit. He held her there for just a moment longer then stopped. She was gasping for breath and she was covered in perspiration. He rolled over onto his back pulling her onto his chest as he did. He covered her so she wouldn't get cold, and gently stoked her back to help her relax.

"Are you alright my pet, I can smell your blood?" Sesshoumaru often made her bleed. She was still a fragile human. He on the other hand was a full-blooded demon with a tremendous appetite for his wife.

"I'm fine Sesshoumaru. But I am tired. Can I rest for a while?" Katame knew her husbands appetite and was sure he was far from finished with her.

Sesshoumaru laughed quietly and whispered into her ear. "Sleep well my girl. I will not take you again tonight. You need your rest if we are to travel to the fortress tomorrow." He rubbed her back gently and within minutes Katame was asleep.

_(Thank you to every one that reviewed for me. _

_Serinay: you have a wonderfull story. Unfortunately I can't review because my ##! computer is blocking pop up windows and won't allow me access to send a review. Don't you just love modern technology? Not!!!!_

_I've started a new story. This one will be an original piece. It's a sci fi, a bit of a departure from my usual fantasy stuff but the charactors are wild. The main male characture will seem like a combination; Darth Vader meets Sesshoumaru with a little extra just to make him unique. The main female is a young girl of 13 who comes from a planet with limited technology and no space travel. Imagine the fun when she discovers she is not allone in the universe. Yes the main guy is abadie ,but I like it that way.It must be the rebel in me. My daughter has already started illustrating it for me. She can draw these amazing anime style charactors. It's wonderfull. When I get further along I will start downloading to the other site. Fiction press I think it is called. Untill then Happy Writingeveryone. LadySesshoumaru41)_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The next morning…

Sesshoumaru brought Katame back with him to the camp. She looked a little tired but no worse for ware. The group was busy at work getting the breakfast ready. The boys were helping Kagome with the meal. Inu and Samoto had gotten the water for their aunt. Samoto had gotten the fire ready for his mother. Miroku and Inuyasha were getting the remainder of the camp put away. After breakfast the group of demons and humans left for the fortress of Shamotokai.

They began the difficult climb up the steep side of the mountain. Inumouru and Samoto were enjoying the adventure. The battle the night before had fired their demon blood. They couldn't wait for the next foe to appear. Shippo on the other hand was understandably nervous. He was older than the other boys and had already traveled extensively with Inuyasha. He had seen too many battles and hated the devastation that it always brought.

"I don't see what so fun about all this. Don't you know that we could have been killed back there?" Shippo was riding in the hood of Inumouru.

"Oh stop your worrying Shippo. You're such an old woman." Samoto called to him as they ran along.

"I am not an old woman!" Shippo's face went red. His feelings were a little hurt. He was still a kid in demon terms.

"I'm sorry Shippo." Samoto ruffled his friend's hair.

"Hey, are you 'girls' going to hurry up or do I have to carry you?" Sugumi was teasing the boys. They had fallen behind in their little race.

"Sugumi you are going to get it!" Inu yelled at his cousin as he raced forward, Samoto hot on his heels.

Sugumi saw them coming and took off like a shot.

Sesshoumaru had been listening to the banter and decided he had to put a stop to it. He flew to stand directly in the path of his youngnephew. Sugumi however was looking back at his cousins as he ran and didn't see him land. The boy ran full force into his uncle and bounced off hitting the ground rather hard. The lad shook his head a bit and looked up at the obstacle he had run into.

Sesshoumaru glared fiercely at the poor kid. "This is not a game young demon." He reached down a hand and helped him to his feet. He looked over the boy's head to his own sons who had come to a screeching halt after seeing what happened to Sugumi. "Come here you three."

"I wasn't running. I'm stuck riding in the hood. I didn't…" Shippo feared for his tail. Since Inuyasha had formally taken him on as his own son his tail was in more danger than ever before.

"Quiet pup." Sesshoumaru looked at the boys. Their heads were bowed. Good. "We are in enemy territory. Never forget that. Your enemy may have set traps or at the very least could be watching for any signs of your arrival. Running and fooling around will only serve to alert him to our presence. I will punish all of you severely if you ever do something like this again. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes sir." The boys all said at once. They hoped that would be the end of it. Lord Sesshoumaru could really hit hard if he thought for a moment he was being disobeyed.

Sesshoumaru stepped aside and motioned for the boys to go on ahead of him. The boys watched the lord's eyes as they passed him. Any signs of red could mean a painful tail for each of them. When they saw the rich golden color they heaved a collective sigh of relief and scooted on ahead, careful not to make the even the slightest sound.

In the fortress of Shamotokai…

Shamotokai was pacing and thinking to himself. 'What could be keeping Hotomatu? He must have reached the strange group with the shards by now.' He paced and fumed. 'This is unacceptable! I will tear that useless retch of a demon apart piece by piece. Where is he?' Sill later that same day Shamotokai was beginning to panic. There were two things that could have happened and neither one was desirable. The first was that his trusted servant had turned on him and taken the shards for himself. The other was that the group of demons that was now climbing his mountain destroyed all the demons he had sent to retrieve the shards. He paced on.

Finally he decided to send out more of his army. He didn't like leaving himself with so few guards to protect him but he couldn't risk them getting to his fortress. He had to keep a hold of the heir no matter what. He needed the boy to strengthen his claim on the throne.

The demon stormed from the room and went down to check up on how his charge was doing. He had Mesosuki beaten and deprived of food. He hoped that this had weakened the boy's resolve. He didn't know what else he could do to persuade the boy. He didn't dare risk any permanent harm to the boy. If damage was detected on the young heir he could kiss his claim goodbye.

Shamotokai peaked through the bars at the boy. "So are you ready to leave this delightful place and sleep lying down in a warm dry bed, instead of standing up chained to a damp cold cell wall?"

Mesosuki was getting physically weak but his resolve was like the strongest steal. He wasn't going to give in to this mediocre demon. "I told you no. The answer has not changed." He raised his head and glared defiantly at his captor. "I will not proclaim you Kai and what is more I will see to it that you die for your actions against me."

"Brave words. Have you forgotten that you are chained in my dungeon and I control how you will be treated?" Shamotokai sneered at his captive. "I can make your stay here pleasant or painful. Cooperate and I will show you mercy. Fight me and you will pay dearly."

"Do your worst. I know you need me alive and well to claim the throne otherwise you would have killed me. So I don't think you will do very much at all. I have the upper claw here." Mesosuki was a smart young demon and knew well the laws of succession. He was counting on them to keep him alive, at least until his servants could launch a rescue.

"Bad move!" Shamotokai yelled back in frustration. "Beat that brat and do it properly this time. I want him to learn some proper manners."

The angry demon ascended to the top of his fortress and looked out toward the palace of the Kai. 'Damn that retch I should've been installed as Kai long before now.' He looked down. His army of demons was leaving to go battle with those troublesome demons that were in possession of the sacred jewel fragments. He watched them go and hoped that they would be successful where his other servants had failed. What could be so difficult could it be to remove shards from some weakling half demon? Shamotokai turned and went back to pacing in his room.

Hutu was in charge of this campaign. He had sworn not to fail his master. He had nearly two-dozen of the fortresses finest solders. The master had practically emptied the place. There were now, only a handful of guards left to protect the lord. The master wanted the shards badly and had promised to richly reward the one who returned to him with them in hand. The army traveled down the mountain searching for the unknown demon group.

Sesshoumaru floated softly down to in front of the waiting group of hunters. He had been hovering near a tall fir tree to survey the area for trouble. "There is a small army of demons up the mountain heading straight toward us. They appear to be traveling at a good pace and in a straight line. Options?"

"Can we skirt around them so they don't notice us?" Sango asked.

"Possible but then they would pick up our scent and double back and we risk being attacked from behind." Miroku noted.

"We could set another trap like we did before." Inumouru was getting excited. He loved this.

"Settle my son." Sesshoumaru pat his son's head. "When you go into battle you must remain calm or your opponent will get the better of you. You can't allow the thirst for blood drive you."

"Sorry father." Inu was a little disappointed but then brightened up. "But it's still a good idea though isn't it?"

"It's a fine idea little one but I want to discuss all of our options with the adults before we make a decision."

"I'm with the little one on this one." Inuyasha smiled at his nephew. "We have to fight them. I would prefer if they came to our party that the other way around. How far away do you think they are?"

"I'd estimate about three hours at the most." Sesshoumaru thought for a moment. "It's too early in the day to set up a believable camp. We need a new ploy."

The adults talked for some time, while the young demons talked about how they would hide their moms during the battle. This time they decided that putting them up in the trees would be the best bet. That way Sugumi's mom could use her special arrows to help in the battle if it got bad.

"Aunt Kagome I know you want to help but please don't use your arrows unless you don't have a choice. 'Cause, as soon as you do they will see you and then they will try to get you. Ok?" Samoto half instructed Kagome half asked. He didn't want to get into trouble so he had told her all this in front of his mom. "Ok momma?" The young demon asked his mom as an after thought.

"Don't worry Samoto we'll be fine. Your aunt and I are used to being sat in trees or hidden in bushes. We won't give ourselves away."

The decision was made and the hunters set to work setting up their trap. They would make is look as though they had stopped for a meal and would leave Miroku, Sango, Inumouru and Samoto to sit by the fire. The others would take to the trees. The women were deposited in the upper branches of a fir tree. Kagome had her arrows with her but was again instructed no to draw attention to herself. Shippo would provide the extra camouflage necessary to conceal the women from enemy eyes.

The army had sent a couple of demons ahead to scout out ahead. They reported back to Hutu. "They have set up a camp. And are eating. If we work fast they should be easy pickings."

Hutu gathered his men around him. "Ok, they're relaxing. We move in quickly. Shoa you take half the men and go around to the back of their camp. I'll take the others and attack dead on. If any of you find the shards you are to give them to me. Do you hear? I have to give those to the master and I won't risk any of you fools losing them on the way back to the fortress.

The army broke up and Shoa took his twelve demons around to the back of the camp. They never made it. Sesshoumaru had been up in the trees and heard their plans. He flew silently back to his brother and son who then took to the trees and waited for them to arrive.

The group of demons snuck quietly up behind the camp well out of sight of the fire. They had been told to wait for a signal and so they were prepared to wait.

"Gasp."

"Sigh."

"Ungh"

These were the only noises that anyone heard, if they heard them at all. Sesshoumaru and Sugumi were slitting the throats of the solders as they hid in the grass. They were silent. Inuyasha had gone a little further a field. His job was to ensure no one got away. A couple of stragglers finally arrived at the scene and were about to raise the alarm when, they were dispatched by the great sword of Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha approached his brother. That's all of them shall we join the others?"

On the other side of the camp Hutu and his group had come to the edge of the camp. He hooted like an owl. It was the signal the others were supposed to be waiting for. A hoot came back from the other side of the camp. Good they were ready. The group of demons ran headlong into the camp screaming their terrible battle cries.

The hunters stood up from the fire. "It's about time you got here we've been waiting for hours." Miroku laughed at his own joke. He readied himself and went on the attack. He swung his staff with deadly accuracy.

Sango leaped into action. She un-strapped the boomerang from her back and gave it a mighty heave. The thing wised through the air chopping five demons in half with one throw.

"You have to teach me how to use that. I could use something like that." Miroku spoke to the huntress.

Inumouru and his brother Samoto were using their swords. They didn't want to use the magic just in case they hurt the humans in the group. They had each dispatched three when, their cousin joined them in battle.

Before too long all the attackers were dead with the exception of Hutu. Sesshoumaru had kept him alive for the moment. "How many are left at the fortress? Tell me."

Hutu didn't want to betray his master however an angry demon can make death a very desirable thing. "If I tell you, you will only kill me anyway so why should I?"

"Because if you don't I will make your death long and painful" For emphasis he generated a small amount of poison and dripped it on an exposed portion of the demon's skin. It burnt a hole in the demon's skin. He shrieked and struggled to get away. Sesshoumaru tightened his grip.

Inuyasha whispered in his brother's ear and Sesshoumaru glared at his brother. The women could hear the cries and were afraid that he was torturing the demon. "Damn it, this is a war. What do they expect?" He spat at his brother.

Let me try. Inuyasha dragged the hapless demon off away from the camp. "Now you listen to me. Unless you want me to hand you over to him you had better tell me what I want to know. How many are at the fortress?"

The demon nodded. "There are only fifteen left to guard the master."

"Is the heir still alive?"

"Yes. The master is keeping him in the dungeon." Hutu was cooperating. "You promise you won't let h..him have me, right."

"If you tell me everything I want to know I'll see what I can do."

"Oh please master Inuyasha, I'll do anything. I'll be your slave. Just please don't let him near me." The poor fool was in tears and collapsed onto the ground.

Inuyasha was unused to this sort of thing. His brother got this all the time but he just didn't know quite what to do with it. "Stop that! I'm not making any promises. Now how do we get in?"

The demon described the best rout to take. There was a small escape tunnel. The master had built it so he could send out troops behind an attacking army. He offered to show them where it was and guide them through the tunnels to the fortress.

Inuyasha picked the poor demon up by the back of the neck and brought him to Sesshoumaru. He related the information that he had gotten from their prisoner.

"Fine give him to me I will dispatch him quickly." Sesshoumaru reached for the demon.

"No!" Hutu shrieked and twisted around to see Inuyasha. "Please master." He cried bitterly. "I told you everything master, please spare me. I can help you. I can. I swear to you. I beg you please don't."

"Sesshoumaru! No you can't." Katame ran up to her husband and took hold of his sleeve. "You can't just kill him in cold blood like that."

"Woman I told you we can't leave anyone alive or the alarm will be raised and we will lose our advantage."

"We've already lost that." Katame was undeterred by her husband's cold glare. "They've sent out two sets of fighters so far. They know we're coming. He may be able to help us. Or at least we could fly him out of the area and by the time he could get to the fortress we would have already been there and gone."

Hutu was desperate to save himself. "Master, please give me a chance I'll be good, I swear it." He pleaded looking from one brother to the other.

Sesshoumaru growled. He leaned in close to Hutu's face. You will stay by my side. If you stray even one inch I will skin you and burn you alive. He raised his hand in front of the demons nose. It glowed green with poison.

Hutu squeaked. "Yes master. Whatever you say. I'll obey I promise. I'll obey."

Sesshoumaru took the frightened demon over to the fire and sat him down. "Don't move!" He ordered and then walked off.

_(Download, download! Nooo… I can't do it or it will all end too quickly. LadySesshoumaru41)_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Katame took this time to prepare a meal for the group. She figured that this may be the last opportunity to eat until after they rescued the heir. She made sure that everyone had some and then brought a dish of food to the captive.

He reached for it then pulled his hands back. "I… ah… I don't know if I'm allowed the master didn't say." He looked nervously over toward Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. He wasn't sure which of the brothers he belonged to but neither one had given the command for him to eat and he wasn't going to risk it.

"Don't be silly you must eat. Come on it'll be fine."

"Katame!" Sesshoumaru's voice was harsh. "Come here now!"

She pushed the bowl into the frightened demon's hands and went off to her lord and husband.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Sesshoumaru glared at the girl.

Katame looked up at her husband's eyes they were turning red. She started to cry.

Something twinged in the demon lord. His face softened. He took his wife in his hands and pulled her close. He pushed her hands down away from her face. She flinched. He groaned inside. He had frightened the girl. He wasn't going to hurt her but he was angry with her for treating that retch with kindness. This was war and he shouldn't even be alive let alone fed.

He brushed the hair from her face. It had stuck where her tears had stained her cheeks. "I wont hurt you my Katame." He spoke softly to her.

"How can you be so mean? He did what you wanted. He can't hurt you. I was just giving him some food. He didn't even want to take it because you didn't say he could. Does that sound like someone who is looking to escape?" She was shaking. "I don't care if you … if you beat me. But I can't be mean. I just can't."

"I don't expect it little one." He hugged her tightly. "And I'm not going to punish you. But you must remember, if he gets a chance he will break away and run to his master and we have to expect that and give him no chances. You do understand little one? I shouldn't allow him to even live let alone take him with us."

"Can you send him away? Sango could fly him on Kylala and…" She was stopped mid sentence by Sesshoumaru.

"No. I will keep him at my side. When this is done I will give him to Inuyasha to keep. Until then you are to be careful around him. Understand?"

Katame just nodded.

Later that day…

The group arrived at the entrance to the escape tunnel. Sesshoumaru sniffed around. He was puzzled by something. He grabbed Hutu by the throat. What is going on? Why aren't there any guards?

"There never are any guards, lord. It's a secret entrance only a handful of the master's servants even know of its existence. The master doesn't post any guards here because he feels it would draw attention to it. It's there lord. He had it disguised as a dry well. There would normally be two guards inside at the end of the tunnel, which leads into the lower barracks on the west side of the fortress, but now with so few left I'm not sure if they will be there.

"Hutu, are you well known?"

"Yes sire, I am one of the chiefs of the guard. That's why I know of the tunnel."

"If there are any guards I want you to address them as you would if you were returning with news of our defeat. Understood?" Sesshoumaru called to his nephew Sugumi. "Come boy throw your darts at the tree over here."

Yes uncle Sesshoumaru." Sugumi threw a handful of his dagger-like darts at the tree in question. They hit with a terrible impact.

Sesshoumaru walked his captive over to the tree to inspect the darts. He pulled one out and handed it to the demon. As he did he made sure to cut Hutu's hand. Hutu winced with the pain.

"If you make any move or even hint that you might betray me, these will be in your back and you will be dead before you can scream."

Hutu nodded his head vigorously. "I gave you my word master Sesshoumaru. I wont do anything sire, I promise."

Inside the tunnel…

Inuyasha snuck along the darkened passageway and peeked around the corner. He waved to the others to follow. Silently he rushed toward the single guard and lopped off of his head. Barely a sigh was heard as he crumpled to the ground.

"Alright Hutu it's now time to earn your keep." Inuyasha whispered to the prisoner. "Take us to where they are keeping the heir."

Hutu nodded and motioned for them to follow him. He led them through the maze of tunnels and passageways to the south side of the fortress where he knew the young Mesosuki was being held.

There were two guards at the entrance to the dungeon. Hutu looked to his new master Sesshoumaru. "What do I do, sire?"

"Do as we discussed earlier. Put them at ease and distract them to allow us to get close." Sesshoumaru whispered to Hutu then he dug his claws into Hutu's shoulder. "Be wise and live." Hutu nodded.

Hutu walked up to the guards and announced to the guards. "It's me Hutu. Where is the master? I have news for him concerning the shards."

"He is in his chamber with his prisoner. It's seems that all our tender loving care of the Kai's son has softened the brat. I think he's ready to break. The master has him upstairs for a little one on one chat." The guards laughed at the idea of their master's tender mercies.

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and growled low. "These guys have to go." Before anyone could stop him he was onto of the guards. To his surprise Hutu killed the one closest to him. Inuyasha easily got rid of the other.

Sesshoumaru came up to Hutu and looked at the bleeding heap on the floor at his feet. "Why?"

"I gave you my word. I will keep it." Hutu bowed slightly. Frankly he thought he would have a better chance of survival fighting with them than against them.

"Don't expect me to trust you. I will still be watching you closely. Remember that." Sesshoumaru turned toward the stairway leading to the upper levels of the fortress. "Come Hutu lead the way to your former master's chamber."

(Short, I know but the next chapter is the last one and I have to create some suspense. Ohhh I'm so mean. LadySesshoumaru41)


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_(Sorry folks. All things must come to an end. This is the end of my epic fanfic. It's been a ball for me to write this. I hope you enjoyed reading it. And if you didn't why are here? Get out! LOL. LadySesshoumaru41)_

In the master's chamber… 

"Come now Mesosuki. You can't stand any more of this. I how ever can continue to mistreat you for a very long time." He had the young heir's face in his hands. He was week and bruised but there was still fire in his eyes.

"I wont do it. I'll die first." He spat at the demon, which only served to infuriate the dragon all the more.

Shamotokai smacked the boy across the face sending him flying across the room. He slid to a halt at the top of the stairs leading to his chamber. Shamotokai raced forward and grabbed the boy to deliver another blow when he noticed he wasn't alone.

"Put him down, creep!" Inuyasha yelled as he rushed forward.

"Be careful Inuyasha he might hurt the boy." Kagome called from the passageway.

Inuyasha stopped. Shamotokai had the boy in his claws and was threatening to crush the boy. "One step further halfling and I will kill him."

Sesshoumaru had now entered the massive chamber that served as Shamotokai's courtroom. "You wont kill him you need him too badly for that." He stalked around the room until he was nearly behind Shamotokai.

"Stop! Stay there. Don't move or you'll regret it." Shamotokai was desperate.

"Fool! Don't you realize that you are out numbered? All your servants are dead and you haven't got a chance to win this." Sesshoumaru was closing in for the kill and Shamotokai knew it. He looked around and realized he had only one choice left. He began to glow brightly and expand. As he expanded the young Mesosuki was pulled inside the dragon-demon's body. Shamotokai transformed in front of them. He grew to an immense size and roared out in defiance. "I am the heir he has become part of me. None can stand in my way." He burst through the ceiling of the chamber and flew out onto the roof.

Those who could, followed him out the hole in the roof, the rest scrambled to find another way up there.

On the roof the battle raged on. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were working with their sons to try to kill the beast. It was a daunting task. The five shards that Shamotokai had combined with the natural power of the Kai's heir made for a formidable opponent.

The scales of the dragonhad been madeimpenetrable to Sugumi's darts and claws. No one, not even Inuyasha could get a cut in and he was afraid to use the backlash wave because of the others working so closely.

"AH HA HA… the demon laughed. You're pathetic. You think you can defeat me? I have the power of the Kai within me. I will destroy you all and then I will rule as undisputed Kai of all demons."

"That's what you think." It was Kagome. She had her bow in hand and was aiming it at the dragon.

"Kagome what are you doing? Get back this guy is too strong." Inuyasha yelled at his wife.

"Get down Inuyasha I know what I'm doing." She hoped. She wanted to break the spell that combined them. She knew if she could do that then the others could handle him. And maybe just maybe the heir could be saved. She aimed for the shards pulled back with all her might and then let go. She closed her eyes and hoped.

"Ahhhhhh…" Shamotokai screamed and shook violently. The shards exploded from his body. SuddenlyShamotokai seemed to stretch and pull apart. In seconds where there had been one huge dragon there were two demons.

Mesosuki was exhausted and collapsed to the ground. Shamotokai on the other hand stood where he was frozen to the spot. He could no longer assume the dragon form. That, it seemed was an effect of the shards and now that he no longer had those he was somewhat less than mediocre once more.

Sesshoumaru leapt forward and in one blow took off the head of the stunned demon ending his life.

Kagome and Katame were crouched beside the injured heir of the realm. "Are you alright lord Kai?" Katame asked as she tried to help the young lord sit up. She dug in a bag that she had been carrying on her back. She pulled out a small flask of water and gave him a sip.

"Thank you." Mesosuki looked at the group surrounding him. "Sesshoumaru? Did father send you?"

"Forgive me lord Kai, but your father is dead. I came on my own. These with me are my brother our sons and wives. Those two are friends of my brother." Sesshoumaru helped the young lord to his feet. He was a little unsteady. "Are you badly injured? We could carry you."

"No. I'm fine just a little tired I need some rest and something to eat."

"Hutu find some place for the Kai to rest. Sugumi go with him." Sesshoumaru ordered.

"I'll fix you some food." Katame offered and ran off to find the kitchen with her sons in tow.

Kagome had wondered off to pick up the shards that had been inside the body of Shamotokai. She picked them up and held them out in the palm of her hand. "I know what I must do. I don't know why I must do it but I must." She closed her hands on the jewel. She started to glow with a surreal blue light. It shimmered all around her she seemed to be lifted off the floor and hovered there for a moment. Then as quickly as it began it faded. She dropped down and collapsed in a heap. The healed jewel rolled out from her hand. Inuyasha went to bend down to pick it up.

"Stop! Inuyasha don't touch it. It's been healed only Kagome may touch it. Please don't. Even with my spiritual training I shouldn't touch it."

Inuyasha pulled his hand back and instead crouched down by his wife. "Kagome, are you alright?" He pat her cheek gently. She groaned and opened her eyes.

"We have to take the jewel back." She drifted out of consciouness and when she woke she was wrapped in blankets. She was still on the roof and the jewel was exactly where it fell. Miroku had set up a spiritual barrier so none of the demons could touch it.

When she was fully awake she took the jewel and headed off to her husband. Everyone was in the main chamber eating the meal that Katame and her sons had prepared. Mesosuki was enjoying his first meal in days and was most grateful to them for rescuing him.

"Once you are strong enough Lord Kai we will take you back to your palace. Your servants are worried, and will be glad to have you back."

"I don't understand something, Sesshoumaru. Why didn't you claim the throne? You obviously have the power needed to insure your rule."

"My place is in the western realm. I have always been a friend of your father's I would never dishonor him by assuming to take what belongs to his son."

"Your loyalty will be rewarded." Mesosuki looked over at the half demon who was now deep in conversation with his human mate. "Your brother, he has no lands of his own does he?"

"No lord our father left the rule to me alone." Sesshoumaru wasn't sure where this was going. "Why? Does this trouble you lord?"

"No, but I think anyone who acts well on behalf of the royal house should be rewarded. Don't you agree?"

"You will do what you feel is best. I won't say one way or the other." Sesshoumaru was beginning to see. The Kai was going to award some territory to his brother. He just hoped it wasn't his own that would be given.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha turned suddenly. The Kai had called his name. The Kai never spoke to half-breeds. What could this mean? He got up and came over to where the Kai was sitting. He stood a respectful distance away and bowed low. "Did you want me?" He was a little afraid to speak and looked at his brother for some clue. His brother only nodded.

"Inuyasha, you have no land. I will change that. You shall have the territory that my father gave to the traitor Shamotokai. You must come to the palace with me and I will have my servants give you a map of the region. I expect your continued loyalty. Your brother will instruct you in the verious duties of a lord."

Inuyasha was astonished. He didn't know what to do. He looked in disbelief from the Kai to his brother and back again. "You want to give me land? I'm just a half demon I'm not allowed…"

Sesshoumaru stood and spoke to his brother sharply. "The Kai has given you a command Inuyasha. Show the proper respect." Then he bowed to the Kai. "I apologize for my brother. Please forgive him. I was remiss I should have instructed him better."

The Kai waved for Sesshoumaru to sit. "The fault is not yours Sesshoumaru. My father had no use for half-breeds and would not allow them to be instructed in the ways of the court. Inuyasha, do you swear loyalty to me and my realm?"

Inuyasha knelt before the lord Kai and promised his loyalty until death. With that the matter was ended. Inuyasha, a half demon, would become the first in the history of the demons to own titled land and be truly called a lord by human and demon alike.

In the morning the group escorted the young Kai back to his palace. A great feast was held in honor of the ones who had risked everything to rescue Mesosuki.

The entire group was gifted with treasures from the Kai's own treasury. Sesshoumaru's land was expanded to the north and south. Inuyasha besides the land was gifted with a great deal of gold and jewels to set him up in his new role as lord of the southern mountains. The humans were not left out either. Thewives of Sesshoumaru and Inuyashaeach were dressed in the finest silks and given such fine jewelry that was incredibly ornate of the finest workmanship.

Miroku being a monk was gifted with a small parcel of land in the region of Inuyasha. He was also given some money to build a home for his new family.

The next morning…

The group said their farewells to the Kai and took their leave. Inuyasha and Kagome had something to do before returning to the fortress that was now his. Kagome had told him that she felt an overwhelming need to return the jewel to the village of the demon hunters, to the cave of Midorico.

Midorico lived ages ago. She was a priestess of incredible power. She could purify a demon rendering him powerless. She was now entombed in stone surrounded by the stone images of demons. Her last battle preserved in stone. She had a hole in her chest where the jewel which had once been her own soul, was forced out in a last ditch effort to destroy the demons that were attacking her.

Now Kagome was returning the jewel to the dead priestess where it belonged.

Sesshoumaru and his wife an sons went with them to see the stone that had been so much trouble for so many finally put to rest.

They stood at the entrance to the cave and after offering a prayer for the dead entered the cave through the spirit barrier. Midorico would not suffer any to enter her tomb without them first showing compassion for the dead. Her barrier would also toss anyone out who acted inappropriately. Inuyasha found that out the hard way when he was thrown from the cave for saying that he wanted to use the jewel to become a full demon, years earlier.

Kagome held the jewel tightly to her breast. "Midorico, I don't know if you can hear me or not but I have your jewel. Its been purified. I can't keep it. Please take it back." She looked at Sesshoumaru. "Can you fly me up there please." She pointed to the hole in the chest of the stone statue that had once been Midorico. Sesshoumaru nodded and floated her in place above the hole. Kagome popped the jewel into the hole and then they drifted back down to the floor of the cave.

withinseconds of doing thatsomething wonderful started to happen. A great swirl of blue and silver light whipped up all around the stone maiden. Then cracks began to form in the stone woman. Soon chunks of stone started to fall away reveling the restored flesh of the priestess Midorico. She emerged from her stone tomb and seemed to float in the air above the group. She landed softly and spoke with a voice that seemed to come from all around.

"Thank you young maiden." She then looked at the half-demon Inuyasha. "What do you wish of me? You once said you wished to use the jewel to become a full demon. Yet you brought the jewel back to me. Why?"

Inuyasha bowed slightly as he spoke. "That was a while ago. I've grown since then. I no longer need it. I have my wife and son. I'm happy with that." He didn't mention the fact that he was now officially recognized in the demon court, something that some full demons never attain to.

"It is as you have said young demon. You have grown but still I will give you a gift." She held out her hand and Inuyasha began to rise in the air. A bright light surrounded him. Everyone had to look away or risk being blinded. Gradually the light dissipated and Inuyasha lay on the floor.

Midorico said. "Again I thank you young maiden. Now I may truly rest." With that she disintegrated into a shower of sparkling dust. She was gone.

The stunned group could only look on. Then they heard a soft groan from the floor.

Inuyasha was coming to. He rubbed his head. "What happened?" He asked as he rose to his feet. That's when everyone gave a collective gasp. There on his forehead was the crescent moon of the western realm. The mark Sesshoumaru had on his own forehead.

Sesshoumaru stepped forward and took his brother's face in his hand and turned it this way and that looking carefully at him. "You are a full demon." He said bluntly. "The priestess must have changed you. You bear the markings of our father." He took hold of Inuyasha's arm to show him the stripes that were now on his wrists.

Inuyasha stared dumbly at them for a moment. "How?" was all he could get out.

Miroku came up to his friend. "Midorico could grant a persons fondest wish. She obviously felt you deserved it. Congratulations it's what you've wanted for a long time."

A huge smile came to the demon's face. He grabbed Kagome and swung her around and gave her a big kiss. "Lets go. I have a territory to look after. Now that this is finally over maybe we can get on with our lives."

Sesshoumaru pat his brother on the back. "Come back with me to my palace and I will teach you what you will need to know to rule your territory. You will have many new obligations and you will also have to show the Kai the change you have gone through. He will want to know about it.

Weeks later Inuyasha was again on his way south from his brother's palace. He would never have guessed it took so much work to rule a territory under the Kai. He had never been interested in that sort of stuff. Not that he would have been allowed to anyway being the half-breed that he was. (Past tense) Now he headed off with the loves of his life, his wife and son, to start a new life. Lord of the southern mountains. It sounded good to him.

Sesshoumaru waved goodbye to his now full demon brother. He then took his wife and entered the ancestral palace of the lord of the western realm.

And they lived happily ever after (GAG!)

_(Th Th That's all folks. No more to say about them. I have to stop. I have no life, all I do is write, write, write. Ahhhh somebody get me out of here. Shut off the computer pleas…) 'Click' _

_Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Ladysesshoumaru41_


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue:

(Ouch! _It seems that I've left something undone. Ouch! Ouch! Stop ok already, stop throwing rocks I'll write more. As I said I seemed to have left poor Sango in the tender care of her master, Sesshoumaru. He did promise to release her after a year so let's see how the story writes it's self on this one. Ouch! Enough with the rocks, I'm writing I'm writing.) _

It had been several months since the new Kai had taken his rightful place on the throne. Inuyasha had been installed as the new lord of the southern mountain realm. He was unused to the responsibilities involved. The now full demonhad beenused to traveling around the countryside doing pretty much as he pleased. But now that the business with the jewel was finished he found he was a bit bored.

"This is driving me nuts. How does Sesshoumaru deal with this?" Inuyasha was pacing like a cages tiger. "I have to get out. What do you say we go for a nice long trip? I could take you to see Katame if you like."

Kagome had been trying to deal with her caged husband for a while and was glad of the suggestion. "Sounds good to me when do you want to leave?" she asked knowing full well he would say now and leave the fortress within seconds.

"Now." He said and turned to leave.

'Now how did I know that he'd do that?' Kagome thought to herself as she ran after her husband to try and explain that they would have to pack for the trip.

About a week later…

"Sire! Sire! Your brother Inuyasha is approaching the gate." The toad-like servant ran and bowed to his master.

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes gazed coldly at the fool. "What are you doing here then? Go and let my brother in."

Katame was working in the garden with Sango. The two women were enjoying the sun. It was early summer and the weather was warm and inviting. She had seen the servant run from the gate and now she was watching him run back. "I wonder what's going on? We must be getting visitors." Then she brightened up a bit the only ones that come to visit were her friends Inuyasha and Kagome. "Let's go see who it is."

Katame and Sango ran toward the gate just as it was being opened. Katame squealed with delight. "I'm so glad to see you!" She hugged Kagome. "It's been almost half a year since you were last here. How are you? Did you bring Sugumi?

Kagome was ecstatic to see her friend again. "I'm fine and yes Sugumi will be here soon. He had some things he wanted to do before he came here. He'll probably be hear tomorrow at the latest."

Inuyasha came up to the women and complained. "How come I'm always the last to get a hug?"

Katame grabbed her friend tightly around the waist and gave him a fierce hug. "I've missed you too, how come you didn't come visit sooner?" She pulled away from him and looked him over. He looked so different than before. He had the same markings on his face that Sesshoumaru had. The stripes and crescent moon gave him a more serious look. He had also matured a little she thought. Now that he had responsibilities of an official royal house. "You look good. How are you finding your new role?"

Inuyasha smiled "It's boring as all hell but I'll live." He looked over at Sango. "Some times I wish I was out hunting again. How have they been treating you? I hope you've been behaving yourself." He said as he put his hand on her shoulder. "I take it he's inside." Sango nodded.

Katame spoke to her guests. "Come on inside and I'll get you something to eat. You must be starving after the long trip." She then laughed a bit. "I should get Sesshoumaru to tell you where you can get your own dragon. I will make the traveling so much easier." The group of friends entered the palace chatting of all the things that had transpired in the passed six months.

That night while everyone slept. Something was moving outside the palace walls.

Forosai the leader of the demon hunters had followed his quarry across the lands that ran from the forests below the southern mountains all the way to this strange palace in the west. He was certain it was a demon stronghold. The demon had with him a female that he was sure was his slave or some such thing. She was bold for a servant but he had seen the demon discipline the girl for arguing with him. Forosai wasn't about to allow that to continue. He would rescue the girl and any other humans that were inside the palace walls.

"Wotu, Shamoa quietly now, scale the wall and open the gate." Forosai whispered his orders.

The men launched their grappling hooks silently and they caught on the top of the wall. The two began to climb. The only sounds that could be heard were the quiet scraping of the rope on the side of the wall.

Inside the palace Sesshoumaru stirred. He thought he heard something. He was rarely wrong about such things. It had been a long time since there had been any trouble at the palace but that meant nothing. He was lord of the western realm and that meant he was expected to defend his right to rule from all comers. Noiselessly he flew from the palace straight up.

"Hfff… Humans what do they want I wonder? Don't they know who lives here?" He hovered above the men out of sight 'they must not be from here. Their costume is strange to me.' The great lord thought as he watched as they launched their ropes and began their climb. Suddenly a bolt of light energy erupted from the lord's hand and cut the ropes sending the men crashing to the ground.

"Who are you and what are you doing here? Speak!" Sesshoumaru was not in the best of tempers and this was not something he was inclined to forgive.

Forosai looked up to see a demon that looked remarkably like the one he had followed here. But it was obviously not the same one. This one was taller and his voice was strangely quiet despite the angry tone it carried.

The men who had fallen cowered on the ground. The others that were traveling with Forosai ran for the woods away from the palace. Sesshoumaru saw them run and swooped down on them and carried them back to stand with their leader.

"I asked you a question. If you wish to live you will answer now." Sesshoumaru was in no mood.

Suddenly, he was joined by Inuyasha. "What's going on Sesshoumaru? Who are these men?"

"You! Release the woman you stole." Forosai pointed at Inuyasha and demanded. It looked like he might try to fight him.

"Woman I stole? What woman?"

"Don't play dumb, demon the woman you dragged with you from the south. The one you are keeping as a slave."

Sesshoumaru started to laugh. "Kagome. He thinks you keep Kagome as a slave." He turned to the man. "What makes you think she is his slave?"

The man seemed puzzled. "I saw him beat her and carry her a portion of the way after she argued with him. We tried to help her but could get close enough. He was traveling too fast. It's not right for you to keep her. Let her go."

"Kagome is no slave you fool. She's my mate and has been for years. As for beating her is concerned that is none of your business. Besides if you were watching you would have noticed that I didn't hit her very hard. It's what her people call a spanking and it's what my people do to bad children who misbehave."

"So you followed my brother and his wife here to rescue her? What exactly were you going to do once you got inside? You couldn't possibly defeat us."

Forosai hung his head.

Inuyasha help me with these." Sesshoumaru grabbed the hapless man and another of his companions and flew them over the wall. Inuyasha followed with the rest. They tied the men to some posts on the porch. Then went inside to decide what to do with them.

"I can't believe they think I treat Kagome like a slave. I know we argue but that should speak more to wife than slave. Do you think I'm mistreating her?"

"I may be the wrong one to ask Inuyasha. I haven't beaten Katame since before that incident with Naraku. But I haven't been the best of husbands I'm sure. It matters not. Now that we have these men what do we do? I would have killed them for daring to challenge me but I find their reasons amusing."

"Oh great I'm glad you find this funny. They think Kagome is a slave."

"Leave it for tonight Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru called to the servant he had gotten from Shamotokai. "Hutu I want you to guard those men outside. If they try anything kill them. Understood? Be sure to tell them I said that perhaps it will serve as an incentive for them to behave."

In the morning Inuyasha told the women what had happened the night before.

Sango got a strange look on her face. She had been serving breakfast and had overheard the conversation. She took a chance and asked a question of her friend Inuyasha. It was a terriblechance she took. Lord Sesshoumaru ran a very strict household and servants were forbidden to involve themselves in the business of their masters. "Lord Inuyasha, do you mind if I ask what their leader's name was again?"

"Sango you don't have to call me that. I'm your friend not your master. His name is Forosai. Why do you ask?"

Sango shot a nervous look in the direction of her master. He seemed to be alright with this conversation. So she continued. "I think I may know him. He is from a demon hunting village like mine. He lives to the south of here just below where you have your territory."

"Excuse me sire but may I see these men?" Sango asked her master. She was unsure what she wanted to say to them but she wanted to see them. Their villages although they were far apart still had close relations. Often they would marry from each other's villages. And sometimes exchange the weapons that they would make. If this was the same man she would be happy to see him. Her father was the village leader and Forosai was the son of his village leader. They would have been betrothed had it not been for Naraku destroying her village.

Sesshoumaru nodded his approval and Sango left to see the men. They were just finishing the meal Katame had sent out to them. Forosai looked up from his bowl and dropped his chopsticks.

"Sango. Sango is that you? What are you doing here at a demon strong hold?" Forosai was full of questions. He had heard of the devastation of her village and had assumed she had perished. Then anger rose in his voice. "Did this demon destroy your village? Did he bring you here as a captive?" He started to struggle.

"No! Forosai please don't do that. The master has given orders to kill you if you try anything. Stay still please and I'll explain." Sango went on to describe how Naraku had destroyed the village. Their hunt for him as well as the jewel and how Sesshoumaru destroyed Naraku.

"So why do you call him, master?" Forosai wasn't going to let that go.

"I did something very foolish. I challenged him and although he gave me a chance to save myself I… I would have rather died than apologize to him. He didn't kill me instead he made me serve him for one year. That time will be up soon, well a couple of months. But it's not so bad. He isn't unreasonable with me."

Forosai grit his teeth. It was unacceptable in his eyes for a demon to own a demon slayer as a slave. "Haven't you tried to escape?"

"That would be stupid, Forosai. Not only would I be caught instantly and disciplined, but, then he would reset my year and I'd have to begin again. I promised myself that I would serve him for one year and not one day longer. I won't risk it. He gave me his word and I believe him. He wont break it."

"How could you trust the word of a demon?" He couldn't believe his ears.

"How could I not? When the Kai of the demons was captured he didn't even try to take the throne, he had enough power to enforce his own rule. Instead he went out of his way to rescue him. And when the shakon jewel was healed he could have easily taken it. But he instead helped to bring it to it's rightful place. He is a very noble and honorable person. Even though he is a demon. Once he gives his word he keeps it. And so do I. I gave him my word I would behave and I intend to." Sango got up to leave.

"Wait Sango. I'm sorry I didn't mean to question your integrity. Forgive me. I was upset I never thought I'd see you again and when I do you are enslaved to the very thing you were raised to fight. It's a bit much to take in all at once."

Sango nodded. "I'll see what the master is planning to do with you. I'll help if I can. But if I stick my neck out for you, you have to promise to leave here and never come back. Will you do that?"

Forosai agreed and Sango went off to find her master.

"No Sango!" Sesshoumaru was adamant. He was not going to allow a bunch of demon slayers to leave just like that.

"But sire they are honorable men. I know their leader. We were to have been betrothed until my village was destroyed. He wouldn't lie, Lord Sesshoumaru. Couldn't you …"

Sesshoumaru glared at the girl. "You've managed to go more than six months do you risk my wrath now?"

Sango dropped to the floor and assumed the formal apology position. "No! Please lord, I'm sorry. I meant no disrespect, please forgive me." She was almost in tears. Had she really done it? Had she annoyed him after all this time? Would he reset her year?

"Get up girl your year is safe. So hewas to be your mate." Sesshoumaru looked at the girl. Everyone had been well rewarded for their work in saving the Kai but since Sango was a slave she was not rewarded at all. I was time he fixed this. He left her with a word. "Stay here."

Out side a servant was untying Forosai. "The master has commanded I bring you to him, come."

Sesshoumaru was seated in his customary spot at the head of the table to his side was another demon and two human women. Forosai was brought in before him and made to kneel before the imposing lord. He surveyed the faces before him and wasn't sure if he would ever leave there alive.

Sesshoumaru spoke his tone soft yet carried a great menace to it. "Tell me what do you know of my servant Sango?"

The man was taken back. "I… I don't understand. What do you want to know?" He was a little nervous. Demons had great hearing. Had he heard him suggest she run away? Then his heart sank. Had this demon hurt her because of his foolish words?

"I want to know how it is you know my servant. Speak!"

"Y… Yes sire. She grew up in a village like mine only it is to the north west of here. My village and hers were in the same trade. So we often would work together. My father and her father were both leaders of their villages and it was always thought that I would marry Sango. But when her village was destroyed I thought she was dead. I was surprised to find her here." He didn't tell the demon how he felt about it.

"So now that you have found her what do you intend?"

"Sire?"

"You heard me. What do you intend?"

Forosai hesitated not sure what was going on. Did they want him to proclaim his undying love or did they expect him to demand her freedom. He didn't want the girl to get hurt. He bowed his head and didn't answer.

"He wants to know if you still want to marry the girl you fool. How hard can that be? Just answer yes or no." Inuyasha was getting a little impatient.

"I… Is that what you mean? Yes I do want to marry her. But will you let her go? She won't leave you. She told me she gave her word and her year is not up yet."

"She has earned her freedom." He called to a servant. "Bring Sango here. Tell her nothing of this."

"Yes sire." The little imp ran to find the slayer.

A moment or two later Sango appeared. "You wished to see me, sire?"

"Sit. I have overlooked something too long. I will now remedy that." Sesshoumaru's face was an impassive mask. Sango couldn't tell if she was in trouble or not.

She started to plead. "Sire did I do something wro…"

Sesshoumaru stopped her with a wave of his hand. "Silence girl and listen to me. You were most useful when I took you and the others to rescue the Kai. All were rewarded. All that is but you. As a slave you were not entitled to any reward. I intend to change that, Sango." Sesshoumaru stood and went toward a servant who held a small box in his hands. He took the box and handed it to the girl. "Sango you were to serve me one year. I would keep you to it and you would have agreed to it. But I have decided to release you early. Within the box are the treasures that the Kai had given me for your service to him. Take it. I am giving you to Forosai as a wife. If that is, you wish to leave."

Sango looked at the box and then at the demon who had been her master for months. "Your letting me go?"

"You would rather stay?" The lord asked.

"No!" She said that a little harder than she meant. "I mean… ah."

Sesshoumaru waved her to silence. "Do you want to marry this man or would you prefer someone else?"

She looked at Forosai. "I don't know if he wants me."

"I would be honored if you would be my wife."

"Yes sire I would like to leave." Sango was excited. She would be free finally and more than that her childhood love would finally be hers.

The next morning Sango, Forosai and all his men left the palace of the lord of the western realm. She had been gifted with silks and several household goods. Katame didn't want her to go to her new home without some necessities of life as she put it.

"Sesshoumaru, thanks." Inuyasha said to his brother as then returned inside the gates.

"For what?" For not killing her, and for letting her go early. I know you didn't have to and it was nice of you to do it."

Sesshoumaru just walked on. He didn't know what to do with that. Perhaps he was getting soft after all.

_(That's it I quit no more… Ahhh My finger fell off. LadySesshoumaru41) _

_Ps look for another story that is different. It's a 'what if' story. Sesshoumaru is still my favorite character so he will star, of course. I hope you enjoy it. It will be a short story though only 5 chappies. _

_PPS thank you to everyone who reviewed for me. I really needed the incouragement to continue in this adventure. I almost stopped a couple of times. Your imput was invaluable to me. Lots of love. _


End file.
